The One Where Everything Changes
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: When Peter and Olivia's lives are thrown upside down, can they pull together, and remain a family? Or will the Alternate Universe end them once and for all? R&R.
1. Back from the Alternate Universe

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...**_

_**BROOKLYN**_

_**NEW YORK**_

The sound echoed through the New York CBD. The screeching of car tires, and the smashing of glass. Two cars piled one on top of the other, both drivers critically injured. There was, however, no sign of the driver, whose car was responsible for the crash, it was only after the victim, in the big black SUV was spotted, that the other driver, stumbled out of his car, and over to the SUV he'd just hit. In amongst all the glass, and people screaming, Olivia Dunham opened her eyes, taking a look at her surroundings, but unable to move. She had no recollection of even being in New York, let alone driving her car. She knew there was something weird about this whole thing, but she couldn't get to her phone, so that she could contact her fiancé Peter Bishop, in Boston.

'Ma'am, are you alright?' one bystander asked as she pulled her phone from her pocket

'Peter... Peter...please help me please... Peter...' was all Olivia could manage.

'I'm calling 911,' the woman said quickly dialling the number on her mobile phone.

'Peter...please call Peter...' Olivia said trying to get to her phone

_**BOSTON**_

_**MASSACHUSSETS**_

Walter Bishop and son Peter were in the middle of celebrating Peter's birthday, when a knock on the office door, of Walter's Harvard University Lab turned their attention. Astrid, Walter's assistant, answered the door, turning to look at Peter, before Charlie Francis, Olivia's FBI partner, stepped into the office. Peter placed his coffee on the table, and welcomed Charlie into the office, offering him some refreshments. Charlie, politely declined, looking around at the Bishop's and Astrid. There was silence in the room, and Peter sensed that something wasn't right.

'There's been an accident. Olivia's been in a car-crash in New York... They... don't know if she'll make it,' Charlie said not looking at Peter

'Walter, we're leaving. Now,' Peter said following Charlie out of the office.

'Olivia...'

'WALTER, NOW' Peter yelled from the doorway.

He stood, following his son out the door, and down the corridor to where Charlie had parked his car. Both Peter and Walter sat in silence, listening to the sound of the rain on the roof of the car, whilst his mind thought of Olivia and their upcoming wedding. He wanted to be there, he wanted to be the one in the crash. He wanted Olivia to be alright, and everything to go back to normal. Charlie didn't say a word, he too, cared immensely for Olivia, she was, after all, his best friend, and partner, in the Fringe division. They reached New York General Hospital, and before Charlie had even parked the car, Peter was out the door. Walter followed Peter in silence, looking down at the ground, not wanting to see Olivia. Peter arrived at his fiancée's room, to find her sister Rachel sitting by the bed. Peter noticed the scratches on Olivia's face, and hands. There was a large abrasion on her forehead, which had been bandaged.

'How is she?' Walter asked Rachel as he entered the room

'Peter...'

'Can I have a minute alone with my fiancée please?' he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking her hands.

'Sure. We'll be just outside if you need us Peter,' Rachel said, kindly patting his shoulder

Peter leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his fiancées lips. Much to his surprise, Olivia opened her eyes, and sat up in bed, screaming. Peter pulled her into a hug, whispering that everything was going to be okay. He promised her that everything would be okay...

_**WALTERNATE**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSSETS**_

Charlie Francis, Olivia Dunham, and Phillip Broyles, the names on the door to the Fringe Division's new office, Broyles of course, had the top floor office, whilst Olivia and Charlie shared the second, and Walter and Astrid ran the lab on the third. It had been three days since Olivia had lost her sister and niece in a horrific accident, involving ZFT, and other operatives from the Prime Universe. She was intent on revenge, and as Broyles understood, she wanted nothing else. There was nothing else that would take away her pain, other than returning to the Prime Universe, and taking out revenge.

'Livy, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had, other than quarantining half of Boston,' Charlie said sitting at his desk with coffee

'Walter says there's a chance it will work, and I am not giving up...' Olivia said, hitting some buttons on her computer keyboard.

'Walter, is nuts. He's lost it completely, ever since he lost Peter, he's been... Mental!' Charlie said

'Peter isn't important here. The people who killed him, also killed Rachel and Ella, and I won't let them get away with it,'

There was silence again. Charlie was right, and Olivia knew that. She knew that no matter how much revenge she took, she'd never get Rachel and Ella back. Peter, on the other hand, she knew that she could get him back... she knew there was a way, because there is always a way. There was an explosion from the Lab downstairs, which made Olivia jump in her seat. That's the third time Walter had blown something up this week, and both her and Charlie were beginning to get annoyed. Suddenly, Walter appeared at the office door, carrying something that looked like a basket, filled with wires.

'Miss Dunham, I think we're done it.'

'Very good Walter, we'll leave tonight. Charlie, be ready,' Olivia said standing to follow Walter to the lab.

'You'll be very impressed Miss Dunham,'

'Only if I get what I want...' she replied smiling to herself...

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

Three weeks after her surgery, Olivia was up and walking around again, much to the dismay of Peter, who insisted that his fiancée should stay in bed, so he could pamper her, before the wedding. Olivia, on the other hand, didn't agree, insisting that Peter did too much for her, and it was time she repaid the favour, by promising to pamper him tonight. Peter laughed, and kissed Olivia, attracting a wolf whistle from Walter and Astrid. Just as the two pulled away from each other, Charlie and Broyles entered the lab. Gene the cow, that Walter had for science purposes, mooed to fill the silence in the room.

'Agent Dunham, I didn't expect you to be out and about so soon, especially with your condition,'

'What condition?' Peter asked, looking from Broyles to Olivia and back again

'I was going to tell you tonight, but seeing as Agent Broyles spilled... Peter, I'm pregnant,' Olivia said, sparking Walter to clap and run over and hug Peter and Olivia

'You're serious? I'm going to be a father?' Peter asked, kissing Olivia before anyone else could.

Charlie and Broyles both congratulated the soon-to-be-married couple, and told them that there was no need for them to be doing anything, they would handle it all. Olivia thanked them, and turned back to Walter. Peter watched as his father and Olivia embraced. There are alot of things Walter is good at, and being a grandfather, is going to be one of them, sufficed to say, he doesn't do experiments on his grandchild. Astrid was crying when Olivia approached her, which made the already tender Olivia cry as well, looking back to Peter, who was nothing but smiles, as he chatted with Charlie and Broyles about becoming a father and a husband.

'We do have some bad news... a new case...' Broyles said; as Olivia sat down to catch her breath

'Where is it?' Olivia asked...

'New York City... Massive Dynamic,' Broyles replied

'Fantastic. Olivia's pregnant, you can't expect her...'

'Let's go. Peter, everything's going to be fine,' Olivia said kissing him, and following Charlie out of the Lab.

Knowing he couldn't argue with his fiancée, Peter and Walter followed the rest of the Fringe Division out to the cars, where he made Olivia hand him the keys, and sit in the passenger seat. Reluctantly, she gave in, after Charlie complained about the hold up, and time wasting. Waler was in the back seat, talking with Olivia about baby names, and whether or not she or he should attend Harvard University. Peter was watching Olivia, smiling and laughing along with all the things that Walter said. For a moment, Peter felt like his family was coming together again, like it was normal for them to be talking about all these things, minus, of course, Walter's ranting about the baby, and wedding plans.

'Are you okay babe?' Peter asked, talking Olivia's hand

'Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy. Could be from the head injury,' she replied smiling

'Just try and take it easy. If you need to, you let all of us know,' Peter said concerned

'I will, thanks sweetie,' she said, leaning over and kissing him

'Oh, how about Fiona, that's a nice name. Fiona for a girl,' Walter said

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

_**NEW YORK**_

Olivia, Charlie and Broyles were the first out of the cars, and assessing the scene. Three dead bodies, more than one thousand eye witnesses, and no idea who, or what could have done this. Walter reached the three, and knelt down beside the bodies, as Peter went with Olivia to talk to some of the witnesses. From where she was standing, Olivia could see Massive Dynamics head office, and Nina Sharp, CEO, standing on her top floor office window. Peter, who was talking to a young woman, who claimed she'd seen everything, and Walter walked around the three bodies, talking aloud to himself and anyone that would listen. Broyles knew that they needed to get off the street, and to the lab, but there was only one way for him to get the bodies back to Boston without New York wanting to take over the case.

'Agent Dunham, we're taking these bodies back to Harvard. Prepare Walter for the journey back to Harvard. I need to talk to Nina Sharp,' he said

'Yes sir. Peter, we need to...' Olivia clutched her stomach in pain.

'Olivia, what's wrong?' Peter asked running over to his fiancé

'Arrgh, Peter...'

She woke up in Peter's arms, in the Lab back in Boston. Everyone, including Charlie, was standing around her, smiling as she sat up. Peter said that everything was fine, and that it was just stress pains. Smiling to herself, Olivia stood up, hugging Charlie and thanking him for everything, before walking over to where Walter was sitting. The scientist looked up at Olivia, the girl, who was now woman, the one marrying his son. Astrid turned the CD player back on, and softly in the background, Olivia could hear the song that Peter had picked for their first dance, playing. To her surprise, Peter held out his hand, and the two began dancing, Peter explaining that he couldn't really dance, and he needed to practice. Olivia laughed, but went along with it anyway.

'This is right. I don't know why we waited for so long,'

'Because you're a stubborn man Peter Bishop'

'Yes that I am. I get it from Walter.' Peter said smiling at his father

'I love you,' Olivia said, much to the surprise of Peter

'I love you too,' he replied, kissing her on the lips, which attracted the attention of Walter and Charlie

_**WALTERNATE**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSSETS**_

The vortex was almost ready, and Charlie, Olivia and Walter gathered together their things for the journey. Not knowing what was going to happen, Olivia and Charlie packed their guns, just to be on the safe side. There was never any doubt that they'd need them, but to be safe, Olivia didn't want to lose anyone else. Walter called from the lab, and Charlie and Olivia followed him down to where the vortex was about to be opened. When they reached the room, they could see Walter's office, in the Harvard building in Prime Universe, but it didn't look like anyone was there.

'Let's go,' Olivia said, stepping through the vortex

'I'm going to kill her one day,' Charlie said following

'Don't speak so rationally boy,' Walter replied, following Dunham and Charlie and closing the vortex.

'So, this is your lab at Harvard, you have a cow?' Fauxlivia said looking around the room

The door opened, and Peter, Olivia, Walter and Charlie entered the lab, only to meet their counterparts. Fauxwalter looked up at his son, and smiled cheerfully. Charlie on the other hand, didn't know whether to talk to his counterpart, or shoot him. The seven on them stood in silence, watching each other, waiting for one to make a move. Noticing there was only one of him, Peter stepped forward.

'Why do you guys all get counterparts, and I don't?' he asked stepping towards Fauxwalter

'You didn't tell him?' Fauxlivia said to Walter.

'This is messed up. I like the Walternate better,' Fauxcharlie said

'You're telling me,' Charlie said as he walked back to Olivia.

'Why are you here?' Olivia asked herself

'ZFT took people I love, and now I want revenge,' Fauxlivia replied

'Who did they take?'

'Rachel, Ella and my fiancé, Brian,' Fauxlivia replied, poking Peter.

There was silence once again.

Walter was looking at his counterpart, trying to figure out what was different about him, and what was the same. Peter took Olivia's hand, and pulled her close to him, not wanting her to get hurt. Charlie and Fauxcharlie were in the middle of discussing the differences and similarities in their lives, and before anyone could blink FauxBroyles, and Broyles entered the lab, one through the door, the other through teleportation. Once again there was silence, and then exclaiming that she needed to be sick, Olivia ran to the bathroom, Peter close behind her.

'What the hell is going on here? Walter?' Broyles asked, eyeing of his counterpart

'I don't know sir. It seems that...'

'We've come from Walternate. Please we don't mean any harm,' Fauxwalter said

'Why don't we believe you?' Peter asked, as he and Olivia rejoined the Group

'Do or don't, I'm not leaving without...'

Fauxlivia paused as Rachel and Ella from Prime Universe entered the room. Olivia greeted her sister and niece before turning to Fauxlivia and gesturing to her to also greet them. There was nothing between Rachel, Ella and Fauxlivia, they couldn't see each other. Olivia told her sister that she'd meet her at home, and gave her the keys. Peter shook his head, trying to wrap it around the fact that there are two Olivia's, one he's madly in love with, and expecting a child, the other, he feels like he needs to get rid of. Once again, silence enveloped the eight, and when Charlie spoke, there was nothing to his word. They didn't think anything, and it would be weird if they were seen together. Olivia and Fauxlivia could be considered twins; only, one has red hair, and the other blonde. Walter seemed amused by his counterpart, and took to asking him about experiments and his past, which he couldn't remember. Broyle's was interrogating himself, and the Charlie's had planned to go and get a drink, to confuse people, down at the local pub. Peter and Olivia took Fauxlivia into the office, and closed the door.

'Peter, you haven't changed a bit. Good to see you're healthy in the Prime Universe,' Fauxlivia said

'Besides revenge, why have you come here? Is it to get Peter back?' Olivia asked herself, not looking at her fiancé.

'Why would I want Peter? You two are getting married, and Olivia, you're pregnant aren't you?' Fauxlivia said smiling

'How do you know that,' Peter said stepping closer to his fiancée

'There isn't much I don't know. I can see two worlds; I am connected with you Olivia. I don't love Peter, I love Brian,'

'Thanks for the love,' Peter said jokingly

'Mom...?' Olivia asked

'Alive and well,' Fauxlivia replied

Olivia started crying, prompting Peter to stand up, and gesture Fauxlivia to the door. Realising what was going on, she left, promising to stay out of trouble whilst she's here. Knowing that she could get caught, Olivia told Peter that they had to let her stay with them. Reluctantly, he agreed.

'Fauxlivia, you can stay with us for a couple of days,' Peter replied. 'Just until you find what you're looking for,' Peter said when he caught up with Fauxlivia in the hallway

'Thanks Bishop, I appreciate it,' she replied, smiling cheekily

'Don't look at me like that. I love Olivia, not you. I'm going to be a father,' Peter said proudly walking back to the lab

'Don't think I don't know that Peter. Why do you think I'm here?' Fauxlivia said to herself, smiling.

_**OLIVIA AND PETER'S HOUSE**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

Rachel and Ella were nowhere to be seen when Olivia and Peter arrived home. Their four bedroom house was completely empty, except for the dog, and a couple of stray cats, which irritated Peter. Olivia and Fauxlivia sat awkwardly in the lounge, looking around the room, trying to find something to say. Peter, who was caught in the middle, decided to have and early night, because there had been too much drama for him. He kissed Olivia goodnight, and went upstairs to bed. Walter, who had his own room also upstairs, called goodnight to both Peter and Olivia, prompting both Olivia's to call back.

'So, what's with the house?' Fauxlivia asked

'Peter and I are getting married and starting a family. We couldn't stay living in a one bedroom apartment,' Olivia replied

'Yeah, my Walter told me about that. Congratulations on the wedding and baby,'

'Thanks. When is your wedding?' Olivia asked herself

'Next Thursday. If I get my fiancé back,' Fauxlivia replied laughing to herself

Awkward silence again. A crashing from upstairs made Olivia jump ten feet in the air and Peter come bounding down the stairs into the lounge. Olivia stood up, hoping that Walter was alright, and it was just the wind. They reached the second floor landing, Walter's room, and noticed his door closed. Peter always told his father to leave it open because it was safer, but it was closed. Knowing that was never a good sign, Peter and Olivia began banging on the door, calling for Walter to answer it.

'WALTER! WALTER OPEN THE DOOR. WALTER, IT'S OLIVIA'

'Olivia... Hello my dear, is everything alright?'

'I am fine. What about you?' Olivia asked taking Walter's hand and following him into the room

'A vase broke. I forgot the window was open,' Walter replied sitting on the end of the bed

'It's alright Walter. It's alright. It's going to be alright...'Olivia said kneeling down to pick up the pieces of her mother's vase

Peter knew the significance, but comforted his father, and helped Olivia at the same time. She couldn't control the tears, and she knew that she had to. Without her say so, they fell, and Walter saw, and he knew what he'd done. Peter pulled Olivia into a hug, whilst Walter joined them on the floor, apologising to Olivia, who kept saying everything was alright, and it would be fine. Peter and Olivia held onto each other, just talking softly about their wedding and their baby, and their futures, and didn't notice Fauxlivia standing at the door. Walter stood up, not knowing what he was doing. He ran at Fauxlivia, who moved out of the way, causing Walter to fall.

'What's your deal?' Peter said, releasing Olivia

'Sorry, I thought he was trying to attack me,' Fauxlivia said noticing the smashed vase on the floor

'Maybe I was my dear. Maybe I was,' Walter replied returning to help Olivia with the vase

'Let me help my dear, please. It's the least I can do,' Walter said grabbing Olivia's bloodied hand

'Thank you Walter. Thank you,' she replied, hugging her soon-to-be father-in-law.

'Peter, I need to tell you something,' Fauxlivia said before he could join Walter and Olivia

'What is it?'

'There is a guy named Brian on the run in Boston, your Boston. He's dangerous, and he's after Olivia. If he gets to her, he will kill her. I am here, to protect you, your fiancée and your unborn child. That is the truth,' Fauxlivia said, walking off

Peter looked over at his fiancée and father laughing on the floor, and, pushing what Fauxlivia had just told him into the back of his mind, went back to join them. The three of them laughed, as they picked up the pieces of glass spread on the floor, and from the look on Olivia's face, Peter could tell that she was happy with her life so far. Although, it could have been the hormones due to her pregnancy, but from what Walter had said, he knew he was right.

_**THE FEDERAL BUILDING**_

_**BOSTON **_

Fauxlivia knew exactly where to find the Broyles, and she knew her way there. Waiting for people to turn their attention, she stepped into the elevator, hoping no one would talk to her, and noticed that she'd changed her hair, because that could get Olivia into trouble explaining how she had red hair, and the next day, blonde hair. As stealthy as she could, she made her way to Broyles office, just as he was about to leave for the night.

'Faux, what are you doing here?' Broyles asked, bringing her into the office, and closing the blinds

'Are you FauxBroyles or Broyles?'

'Broyles, what can I do for you... Agent... Dunham...' Broyles said awkwardly

'You can point me in the direction of Agent Brian Caramble,' Fauxlivia said putting her hands on her hips.

'Caramble? He's been missing for months. Why?'

'He's after Olivia, your Olivia, and he won't rest until he finds her...' Fauxlivia said, peering out through a crack in one of the blinds into the FBI offices.

'I can put a track on him? Would that help?'

'Yes. Thanks Broyles. Call me if you hear anything,' Fauxlivia said leaving the office again.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_**BOSTON FIELD OFFICE**_

Olivia and Peter arrived at the Federal Building, only to be stopped by security at the check-in bays. Olivia was unsure as to what was going on, and was surprised when she was brought in for questioning, regarding something about her breaking into the FBI building to get information. She, however, knew that it was Fauxlivia who was here, and knew that Broyles would confirm that. Peter, who was also brought in, was yelling at the security people to handle Olivia with care, because she's pregnant, causing them to stop, and Broyles to approach them, a look of disgust on his face.

'How dare you arrest Dunham? She's pregnant, and Bishop didn't do anything! See me later in my office!' Broyles said to the Agents who brought Olivia and Peter in.

'What was that about sir?' Olivia asked

'Fauxlivia came to see me last night; they caught her on security cameras. We need to talk, Bishop, you should hear this,' Broyles said, leading Olivia and Peter to his office.

'Sir is this about Brian Caramble? Peter told me about it,' Olivia said sitting down

'What do you know?'

'Only what Fauxlivia said, but I don't know whether to believe...'

'Believe it, it's real! You and Olivia need to get Walter, and leave Boston,' Broyles said

Peter and Broyles stood looking at each other for a moment, before Peter grabbed his fiancé and left the office. Olivia knew what was going on, and she had to find a way to get out of the FBI building, without being noticed by Broyles, or Peter. Walter and Peter could leave, but Olivia needed to get to the bottom of this, because she knew that once she was gone, the case would fall on deaf ears. Peter, sensing his fiancés thoughts, pulled her into an interrogation room, and closed the door, backing her against the wall.

'We have to leave Olivia, we can't stay here. Not with you being pregnant,' Peter said pleadingly

'We can't leave Peter...'

'Why?'

'We're getting married in a week; we need to be in Boston!' Olivia said

'We can get married anywhere Olivia. As long as we do get married, it don't care where we do it,'

'I do,' Olivia said walking out of the room.

Peter stood for a moment, watching his fiancé walk off, and then kicked one of the chairs. It crashed to the floor, causing Charlie and Broyles to enter the room, looking around at Peter like he was some kind of monster. Charlie was about to attack Peter, when Olivia re-entered the room, and grabbed her bag, which she had left of the table. Peter didn't want to fight, so he gave in, and followed his fiancé to her office, not bothering to knock before he walked in. Broyles and Charlie followed, sitting around the room, all of them looking from Peter to Olivia.

'We have to leave Boston Livy, It's not safe anymore!'

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE HUNTING YOU?' Olivia shouted before realising that she had

'Agent Dunham, are you alright?' Broyles asked

'Sorry, pregnant hormones, all that jazz. I know you love me, and you're all trying to protect me, but leaving Boston isn't going to help anyone Peter. He's just going to find us again. I want to marry you, here in Boston,'

'Olivia, I do love you, and you better hope, that Charlie is as good a cop as you say he is, because we're going to need all the protection we can get...' Peter said, smiling.


	2. Six Months Later

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...**_

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETS**_

Silence is the worst. Especially at night, lying alone in a big double bed, not knowing what tomorrow will bring. Olivia fidgeted in her sleep alot lately. She had no idea where her sister and niece were, Walter and Peter were working on something in the shed, she's seven months pregnant, and because of that, Broyles has banned her from working any cases. Peter pushed the bedroom door open, and took his wife's hand, leading her downstairs, and out to the shed, where she saw what Walter and Peter had been working on. It was a crib for their daughter. Olivia smiled, and hugged Peter, and Walter. The smile on Walter's face was something she couldn't forget. Peter began explaining something about a surprise, but Olivia wasn't listening. She was caught up in her imagination of her family, about to start, about to become whole.

'Olivia, are you alright?' Peter asked, concerned.

'Elaina. Elaina Kaitlin Bishop,' Olivia said, smiling at Peter

'It's beautiful. I love it,' Peter said, kissing Olivia, who'd moved to stand beside him

'A toast, to Peter and Olivia, and Elaina...' Walter said raising his juice

'Thanks grandpa,' Peter said mockingly to his father.

Olivia was about to return upstairs, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Trying to hide that from Peter was impossible, seeing as she almost collapsed to the ground. Peter held Olivia up, trying to call 911 at the same time. In the end, Walter called, and as Olivia's pain got worse, Peter began to worry more and more. Seven months into the pregnancy, and she's having pains? This isn't right.

'Olivia, talk to me, honey, talk to me?'

'I love you Peter,' Olivia said, trying to take hold of Peter's shoulders

'I love you too... No, we're not doing that. You stay with me Olivia,'

'Elaina Bishop, my beautiful girl...' Olivia said, smiling to herself...

Three days later, Olivia woke up in the hospital, Peter, Walter and Charlie sitting around her bed. Before she could say or do anything, Peter was hugging her, and kissing her forehead, and smiling cheerfully. Olivia sat up, looking around the room.

'What happened?' she asked

'You gave birth, two months early,' Charlie replied

'Elaina, is she okay?' Olivia asked turning to Peter

'She's so beautiful. She's perfect Livy, she's just perfect!' Peter said as Elaina was brought into the room

'Hi baby, remember me?' Olivia said smiling, and kissing Peter as she held their child in her arms

'Olivia, may I have a hold?' Walter asked

'Sure Walter. You are her grandpa,' Olivia replied, handing Elaina to Walter

'No science experiments... Understood?' Peter said, watching his father with caution

'Let him go Peter. Everything is good now. I have you and Elaina, and everything is perfect,' Olivia said as Walter handed Elaina to Peter.

Olivia and Peter sat with each other in the hospital, just holding their daughter in their arms, and talking about their lives. There was a light knock on the door, and Walter entered the room, followed by Broyles and Charlie.

'No, you're kidding me,' Olivia said looking up at her boss with pleading eyes

'What? We can't come by to see the newest member to the Fringe Division?' Broyles asked, taking Elaina from Olivia

'Of course you can. Hi, Charlie, you didn't have to get us anything.'

'It was the wife. You know how it is?' Charlie asked Peter jokingly

'Yep,' Peter replied, and Olivia wacked his arm and smiled

'She's gorgeous. She has your eyes Liv. Peter's nose, and your eyes,' Charlie said taking Elaina from Broyles.

Walter sat on the chair, which was vacant because Peter had taken to sitting on the bed with his wife and daughter. Watching Charlie carefully, Walter noticed that something wasn't right about him. Before anyone could react, Elaina began crying, causing Walter to stand and take his granddaughter. Charlie excused himself and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Broyles took Walter's chair, and sat down , talking with Peter about what they were going to do now, and if they were still with the Fringe Division. Olivia got out of bed to use the bathroom.

'Charlie, are you finished?' Olivia called knocking on the door

'Hold on a second Liv,' Charlie said unlocking the door, and washing his hands

'Thanks Charlie, for...'

'What?' Charlie said as Olivia froze mid-sentence.

'Nothing, everything's fine,' Olivia said smiling.

Charlie nodded and left the bathroom. Olivia, trying to catch her breath, fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach, and curling over, so she couldn't see anything. She knew that Peter would come looking for her soon enough, but for now, she just needed to fight the pain she suddenly felt on her own. Walter was calling her name, and she knew that Peter wouldn't be far behind.

'Olivia, are you alright babe?' Peter called from the door

'What's going on?' Broyles asked when Peter didn't get an answer

'Olivia, open the door. Olivia?' Peter asked, now banging on the door.

'Just turn the handle Peter,' Walter said, walking into the room

Olivia was crouch over on the floor

'Oh my, Olivia, are you alright?' Walter asked, kneeling beside her

'I... argh,' Olivia said when she tried to move

'Get the doctor,' Peter said to Broyles, who ran out of the room

'Charlie... Charlie... shape-shifter. Don't let him near Elaina. Peter... don't let him... argh,' Olivia managed to get out before she was overcome with pain

'Olivia, they're just going to lift you back onto the bed, so they can see what's wrong,' the doctor said

Olivia nodded, and took hold of Peter's hand. She didn't know that I was going to be as painful as it was, until they rolled her onto her back. She screamed in pain, causing Walter to jump a little, and Peter to clutch her hand tighter. As they got her back onto the bed, Olivia suddenly drifted off into a unconscious state, where she dreamed, and what she dreamed, wasn't from the Prime Universe...

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

'What's going on Walter? Why is this taking so long?' Fauxlivia asked pacing the lab

'We're trying to find Peter, he can't have... wait, do you feel that?' Walter asked, raising his hands

'No. Walter, I need to get back to James. Can this hurry up please?'

'I won't be back for a couple of weeks. I need to find my son,' Walter said

'I can look after the lab whilst you're gone, please Walter, everything here will be fine. You just find your son, and bring him back here,' Fauxlivia said, as Fauxwalter prepared to enter the Prime Universe.

'Wish me good luck agent Dunham,'

'Good luck,' she replied...

There was a ray of light, and some smoke, and then, he was gone. Fauxlivia ran out of the lab, locking it behind her, and was about to turn to leave Harvard, when she was interrupted by the presence of someone. She knew who it was, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Fauxlivia, ignoring the feeling, walked out of Harvard, down the large halls, to the car park. Fauxlivia pulled out of the car park, and drove off towards her apartment, where she would be meeting her boyfriend James and hopefully, her sister and niece would be home tonight, so they could meet him too. Fauxlivia smiled to herself as she drove through the dark streets of Boston, to her house. Rachel and James were standing on the front porch when Fauxlivia pulled up. She bolted out of the car, and into James' arms.

'Hey babe, what took you so long?' James asked, as she greeted her sister and niece

'Walter is going back to the Prime Universe, he needed me to lock up,' Olivia said, unlocking the door and letting them all inside

'I'm sorry, the Prime Universe?' Rachel asked, hanging her coat up

'It's a euphemism we use at work, for Walter when he means, cooking. Broyles came up with it. Is anyone hungry?' Olivia asked as James, her sister and her niece Ella followed her into the lounge

'Who's Peter Bishop? Rachel asked, spotting the file on her bed

'Nothing you need to worry about sis. Drink?' Olivia asked, putting the file away, and locking the safe.

_**PETER AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

Elaina, and Peter had only been home three days, but Walter had already cooked up the whole kitchen. Olivia and Peter knew it was pointless to argue with him, so they just let him cook up meal after meal. Peter sat in the lounge, just holding his daughter, staring out the window. He knew that he should sleep, and he should let Elaina sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes, not when Olivia was still in the hospital, and not home with their daughter.

'Peter, would you like some pudding?' Walter asked, walking into the lounge with a bowl

'No thanks Walter. I'm good,' Peter said smiling down at Elaina

'Why don't you let me take her, whilst you get some rest?' Walter said

'I need to go see Olivia. Would you like to come Walter?' Peter asked, standing up to get his coat

'Yes, I suppose. Would you like me to hold Elaina in the car?' Walter asked as they got out the front door

'No, I'll hold her. I can manage,' Peter said, not wanting to let go of his only connection to his wife

'This isn't healthy for you Peter,' Walter said getting in the front seat beside his son

'Olivia is my wife, and Elaina's mother, and right now, they don't know what's wrong with her, or if she'll wake up, so excuse me if I seem a little out of sorts,' Peter said, angrily starting the car

Giving up on holding Elaina, Peter handed his daughter carefully to his father, and sped off to the hospital, keeping an eye on both Walter and Elaina, who fell asleep simultaneously. Smiling to himself, Peter pulled into the hospital car park, twenty minutes later, waking Walter, and Elaina. They were out of the car, and inside before Elaina could start crying, but the minute Peter walked into the hospital, Elaina burst out crying. Walter was trying to calm his granddaughter, whilst Peter walked towards Olivia's room, not caring about the other patients who were looking at them. About three minutes later, they reached Olivia's room.

'Hey babe, it's me Peter. I brought Elaina and Walter to see you. We miss you at home. Come back to us... please?' Peter said, kissing his wife, and taking her hand

'Quite curious as to how you interact with her,' Fauxwalter said, closing and locking the hospital room door

'What... how?' Peter asked, looking between the two Walter's before taking Elaina

'Why do you have a child?'

'She's my daughter. What do you want Fauxwalter?' Peter asked

'You... have a daughter? With Olivia Dunham?'

'No, I have a daughter with Olivia Bishop,' Peter said, as Walter stepped up to talk to himself.

Fauxwalter looked from Olivia to Peter, and then at Walter.

'You and Olivia are married in this universe? Interesting... my Olivia is dating a guy named James,' Fauxwalter said

'Why are you here?' Walter asked

'To bring Peter back to the Alternate Universe, where he belongs,' Fauxwalter said

'PETER!' Olivia screamed opening her eyes

'I'm here, babe, I'm here. I brought Walter's and Elaina,'

'Charlie... keep Charlie away from my baby,' Olivia said, grabbing Peter's hand.

'Agent Francis, why?' both of the Walter's asked simultaneously

'What the hell? When did Alternate Walter get here?' Olivia asked

'Apparently, he's here to take me back to the Alternate Universe, where I belong,' Peter said, not letting go of his wife's hand.

'Charlie is a shape-shifter. He's not the real Charlie, and you can't take Peter with you,' Olivia said, closing her eyes, trying to block out everything bad

'I can't force him to come with me, but I can persuade him, Walter, shall we talk?'

'Please don't let Charlie neat Elaina,' Olivia said as Peter pushed hair out of her face.

How could Charlie possibly be bad? He's always has Olivia's back, and he never seemed to be acting strange. It was always just the normal Charlie, except for the thing that he does with his neck now... Peter didn't realise it before, but all along, he'd been noticing the little changes in Charlie. Olivia was sitting up in bed, holding Elaina, and watching the two Walter's talk and argue about what's best for Peter.

'Hey here's an idea, why don't you just ask Peter what he wants to do?' Olivia said through the arguing

'That's the best idea I've heard all day. Well done Olivia. Well Peter, do you want to go or stay?' Walter asked

'I want to stay here, with my wife and my daughter,' Peter replied, smiling at Olivia

'Very well, can I bring Fauxlivia over to talk to you then?' Fauxwalter asked

'What does she want this time?' Olivia asked, wrapping Elaina up in the pink blanket Walter had brought for her

'Just to talk,' Fauxwalter said, not convincing Peter.

'I think it would be better, if you returned to the Alternate Universe, and stayed there Dr. Bishop. Walter, let's get Olivia out of here,' Peter said to his father, who nodded

'You're going to regret this, Peter Bishop,' Alternate Walter said, before walking out of the room

'Whatever, come on, let's get you home,' Peter said, helping Olivia out of the bed.

Walter was holding Elaina, singing to her softly, and playing with her tiny hands, whilst Olivia signed the paperwork, and was led out of the hospital by Peter, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sheltering her from the cold. They had not reached the car, when Elaina started crying, and Walter began to panic. Calmly, Olivia told Walter that it was alright, and just to sing to Elaina softly. He did that, and she calmed down. Walter smiled and cheerfully helped Olivia put Elaina into her car seat. There was silence the whole way home, except for Walter, singing softly to his granddaughter. Olivia was smiling, and watching her father-in-law.

'He's so good with her,' Olivia said, and Peter turned to pull into the traffic

'Be careful he doesn't start experimenting on her,' Peter said jokingly, making Olivia hit him on the arm

'Don't you even think that Peter Bishop,' Olivia said, attracting the attention of Walter

'Are you two fighting again?' Walter asked

'No Walter, just talking,' Peter said, smiling at his wife, who reluctantly smiled back

'So, are you sure about Agent Francis Olivia?' Walter asked

'Yes, he's definitely not from the Prime Universe,' Olivia said

'You know this because?'

'He shimmered,' Olivia replied, not looking at Walter or her husband.

Once again, there was silence.

Walter and Elaina fell asleep in the car, and so did Olivia. Peter watched his family sleeping soundly, and just to annoy them, honked the horn, so they knew that they were home. Olivia woke first, almost knocking Peter out. Walter was the second one awake, and Peter was preying that it didn't wake Elaina.

'Ah, the house,' Olivia said cheerfully

'Glad to be home?' Peter asked his wife, carrying the bags inside

'Yeah, it's good to be home. You know what would make it even better?' Olivia said pulling Peter towards her by the scruff of his collar.

'What?' he asked, leaning his head closer

'A bubble bath, with you, some candles, and chocolate,' Olivia said kissing Peter

'That sounds wonderful. I will go and make that happen right now,' Peter said kissing his wife before running off upstairs

'Letter for you Olive,' Walter said handing her the mail and walking upstairs to Elaina's room

Olivia walked into the lounge, slowly opening the letter addressed to her.

A picture of Rachel, Olivia's sister fell out of the envelope, and onto the floor. Olivia was unsure as to what this meant, until she read the letter. It was from her sister's ex husband. He'd found her, and Ella, and they were back with him in Omaha. In shock, Olivia threw the letter and picture into the pile on the desk, and went into the kitchen, where she was confronted with a mound high pile of dishes.

'God Peter, who raised you?' Olivia said to herself

'Olivia Bishop, your bubble bath awaits,' Peter said from the kitchen door

'Well thank you Mr. Bishop. Would you care to join me?'Olivia asked, pulling Peter up the stairs with her

'I'd love to,' Peter said, kissing Olivia as they walked into the bathroom

Slowly, the two undressed, and got in the bath together.

Olivia smiled at Peter, as he played around with the bubbles, like a child in a ball pit. The two laughed, causing Walter to enter the room.

'WALTER!' Olivia shouted, trying to cover herself up with soap suds

'Oh, sorry,' Walter said, closing the door

'We need a lock on that door,' Olivia said, looking oddly at Peter as he moved closer to her

'I'll get to that,' Peter replied, kissing his wife cheerfully.

It was at least an hour before Peter and Olivia dressed and left the bathroom, and when Olivia got back to the kitchen to attempt the dishes, she didn't notice Walter sitting in the dark, and almost jumped out of her skin when she turned the light on. Walter didn't seem fazed by Olivia's sudden appearance, merly sipping his coffee, and smiling at his daughter-in-law. Peter joined Olivia in the kitchen, picking up the mail on the bench and flipping through it. He joined Walter at the table, throwing the letters down, and opening the first one.

'You don't know how to use a dishwasher?' Olivia asked

'I was upset Olivia. I didn't know if you were going to survive or not,' Peter replied, not looking at her

'Walter?' Olivia asked

'These new technologies, they're... well complicated,' Walter replied

'Well, read the instructions next time Walter,' Olivia replied turning the dishwasher on and smiling

'Hey, do you know a Sanford Gillespie?' Peter asked, showing Olivia the letter he was reading

'Sanford Gillespie was the man that I put away for three counts of rape and manslaughter. He's in jail Peter, he can't get to me anymore,' Olivia said, before she realised that she had.

'Get to you? Why would he need to get to you?' Peter asked chasing after Olivia, who had gone into the lounge

'Because I'm the person that put him behind bars, and he'll be pissed off,' Olivia replied.

'You're not telling me everything,' Peter said

'He knows my father,' Olivia replied. 'My stepfather. If he gets out, he can tell him where I am,' Olivia replied. 'We won't be safe if that happens Peter,' Olivia replied, not looking at him

'Well I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore. Sandford Gillespie was murdered last night. He's not coming after you Livy, no one is,' Peter said, hugging his wife.

Olivia knew that it wasn't over, because whoever murdered Gillespie was someone who knew her father, and if she was right, then she wasn't safe, and that means that Elaina and Peter aren't safe either. For now, she could protect herself, but she had to let Peter know.

'I need to show you something, and I need for you to understand Peter,' Olivia said, pulling a box out from the cupboard in the hallway

'Sure, what is it?'

'It's my step-father, the man that he is, was, and always will be,' Olivia said handing the box to Peter

'Livy, why are you doing this?'

'if he comes after you, Walter and Elaina, and I'm not here, you'll need to be prepared,' Olivia replied

'Livy,'

'Please Peter, just read what's in that box. I love you, but I can't lose you, not to him,' Olivia said kissing Peter, and going back to the kitchen

Peter sat on the couch, taking the lid off the box, and pulling out the large manila folder sitting on the top. He opened it, and photo's of Olivia fell out, onto the floor and table. He began picking them up, when he saw one that he recognised. It was from Jacksonville Florida in 1985. Olivia had a black eye, and bruises on her arms and legs. Peter placed the photo on the table, and looked over the other ones, all with Olivia and bruises or scars of some kind. He found one of Walter and "Olive" from the Cortexephrain drug trials, but he didn't recognise that he was also in the picture, until Walter turned the light on, and sat down beside Peter, smiling and taking the photo. There was silence, and then Walter filled in the blanks about what happened that day.

'Why didn't you do anything to him?' Peter asked Walter hours later when Olivia had gone to bed

'I tried, I tried to protect her, but we needed her to crossover, to get you home. The only way to do that, was for...'

'You _used_ her? For your experiments, you used her? How could you subject her to that Walter?' Peter asked, bewildered by his father's response

'I didn't like it Peter, but we had to get you home. You wanted to go home, remember?' Walter said

'No Walter, I don't. Olivia thinks that her father ordered Gillespie to be killed, so he could find us. You need to be careful Walter, don't talk to anyone you don't know,' Peter said, putting the photo's away, and returning the box to the cupboard

'I promise son. I don't want him to hurt Olive, or Elaina, or you,' Walter said, hugging his son, and standing to go to bed

Peter followed his father upstairs, but before he climbed in beside Olivia, he watched her sleeping for a moment, just taking in everything that she'd told him. He didn't want anything to be going on that wasn't of the normal, but he knew Olivia's father would stop at nothing to get to them, and he had to protect his family. Peter pulled his shirt off, and climbed into bed beside Olivia. She curled up to him, and he closed his eyes, hoping that all was a dream, and he would wake up the next morning, and everything would be fine.


	3. The Morning After

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...**_

_**PETER AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

Walter was up and making breakfast when Olivia and Peter got up that morning. Surprisingly, Elaina was in her playpen, smiling happily to herself. Olivia kissed her daughter good morning, and returned to the kitchen, where Peter was buzzing around Walter's cooking. He loved it when his father cooked, because it meant that he didn't have to, and right now, he couldn't want anything more.

'Good morning Mrs. Bishop,' Peter said kissing Olivia

'Good morning Mr. Bishop. Why are you so cheerful babe?' Olivia asked, pouring a glass of orange juice for Peter and Walter.

'Everything is just so good. You're fine, Elaina is gorgeous, Walter is cooking, and I couldn't be happier,' Peter said kissing Olivia as she placed his drink in front of him

'That's good to know Peter. Which of you two is taking Elaina to work today? Olivia asked, sitting down at the table

'Ah, you had to ruin the serenity of this moment, didn't you, workaholic?' Peter said jokingly

'I'll take her,' Walter said, putting pancakes on Olivia's plate

'You're going to have Elaina at the lab with you? Are you sure she'll be safe there Walter?'

'Of course, I'll have agent Farnsworth to help me,' Walter replied.

Olivia nodded; satisfied with the reply she had received.

Peter, on the other hand, wasn't convinced that leaving their daughter with Walter was the best idea. Olivia kicked him under the table, to which Peter responded with a loud yelp. Elaina started screaming in the next room. Olivia went to comfort her, and brought her back out to the kitchen, rocking her back and forwards in her arms. Walter watched his daughter-in-law with his granddaughter, smiling and trying to help Olivia cheer her up. Peter only noticed it, when Olivia unwrapped Elaina's blanket. He dropped the glass he was holding, and looked at his daughter in amazement. Olivia was looking at him oddly, wondering what was going on.

'Peter, what's wrong?' Olivia asked, handing Walter Elaina.

'She... glimmered,' Peter said kneeling down to pick up the pieces of the broken glass

'What? She did what?' Olivia asked, looking at her daughter, and seeing what Peter saw

'Ohmigod,' Olivia said, leaving the room

'Olive? Here Peter, take your daughter for a moment,' Walter said, as Peter took Elaina, and started playing with her.

'She... glimmered Walter. Why did she glimmer?'

'Because Peter is from the Alternate Universe, and you have...'

'Special abilities from the Alternate Universe and blah blah, I know. Please tell me Elaina is from the Prime Universe?'

'She is. You all are, but she's also inherited some of you, and some of Peter. It's rather interesting...;

'NO EXPERIMENTS WALTER!' Olivia shouted walking back into the kitchen, where Peter was blowing raspberries on Elaina's tummy, making her laugh.

_**BOSTON FEDERAL BUILDING**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

_**OLIVIA, WALTER, PETER AND ELAINA**_

The Bishop's didn't expect a gathering of the standards of what they received when they entered the Federal Building. Broyle's welcomed them with open arms, taking Elaina, and following Olivia and Peter to her office. Walter was looking out the window, talking randomly about having an office with a window once, with Peter brushed off as another insane thing his father has done in his life. Olivia went to take Elaina from Broyle's, who refused to hand her over, but took her out to meet the other agents. Olivia laughed, until she remembered about Charlie. Peter, sensing what she was about to do, followed her out of the office. Charlie was walking towards them, and was stopped by Broyle's, to hold Elaina. Charlie took her, and smiled cheerfully, winking to Olivia as he walked towards her. Peter took Elaina from Charlie, watching his wife carefully. She was playing it cool.

'Charlie, how's your wife?' Olivia asked

'Wife, Oh right, she's good?' Charlie replied, walking off

'Smooth Liv, real smooth,' Peter said walking back to her office, followed closely by Broyles, who wanted to hold Elaina again.

Reluctantly, Peter handed his daughter to Broyles, and accompanied Walter back to the squad room. Olivia was watching Charlie, talking with one of the other agents, whilst keeping tabs. She knew if she was spotted, it was all over, but she didn't care. She had to keep that man away from her family, and her daughter. Through her surveillance, her phone rang. Not bothering to check caller ID, she answered.

'Hi Livy, remember me?' the man said on the other end of the line

'Leave me alone. Leave me alone or I will kill you,' she said throwing her phone against the far wall.

'Wow Olivia. What's wrong?' Peter asked, pulling his wife into a hug

'He found me Peter. He found me,' Olivia said, walking off in the opposite direction

'Olivia, OLIVIA!' Peter called, running after his wife, whilst Walter picked up the pieces of the cell phone.

'What happened Olivia?'

'He knows where I am. He's going to come after us Peter, you, Walter and Elaina need to leave... tonight,' she said

'I'm not leaving, without you,' Peter said, hugging Olivia again

'I won't let...' Olivia trailed off.

Peter wasn't bothered by that, because usually when that happens, he knows he's won... this time anyway. Broyles and Walter caught up with them in the lobby, Walter carrying Elaina. Broyles explained that they have a case, and the five of them headed to the site. Peter didn't let Olivia out of his sight the whole way there. She was in the back, with Elaina and Broyles. Walter was flicking through the radio channels, unaware just how annoying it actually was to the others.

'Walter, pick a channel and stick with it please?' Olivia asked, leaning her head against the window

'Sorry Olive, forgot which it was,' Walter replied

'Olive?' Broyles asked

'Don't ask,' Olivia replied, not bothering to address her boss with any kind of eye-contact.

Peter watched Olivia, now concerned that she wasn't responding the way that she should be when they get a case. Usually she talks about it with him, and they come up with scenarios, but this, it's impossible. As they arrived at the site, Olivia was first out of the car, followed closely by Walter and Peter. Broyles, standing behind Olivia, just watched over them, like he didn't know what he was meant to be doing.

'Aren't you going to...' Olivia turned to ask, before she was taken aback by what she saw

'What?'

'Where's Broyles?' she asked, stepping back

'We traded jobs for a day, to see what it's like,'

'FauxBroyles, really? Why didn't you tell me?' Olivia asked as Peter took her hand

'Took you long enough to figure it out Miss Dunham,'

'It's Mrs. Bishop, the other you would know that, just for future reference,' Olivia said, walking off to where Walter was.

'Had to pull that one on her didn't you? She's dealing with enough...'

'You need to come back with me Peter; you need to leave this world. You being here, isn't right! There is a tear in this universe, and it's because of you!'

'I'm not leaving without Olivia, Walter and Elaina, and you can't make me,'

'No, I can't, but you'll come, trust me,' FauxBroyles said, walking off to survey the scene

Peter couldn't believe it.

He just wanted to close his eyes, and make all of this stop. How could they expect him to leave his family? He has a newborn daughter, and a wife, and his father, and a life here, which he loves. How can he leave all that, for something he doesn't even know, or remember? The Walter's and the Broyle's must be kidding themselves if they think they can make him leave. Before he could get deeper into the thought, he was interrupted by an explosion, caused by the wreckage that Walter and Olivia were surveying.

'Olivia, are you alright?' he asked, reaching his wife, who was sheltered beside Walter

'Yes, I'm fine Peter. The fuse was short and the thing just went up... up... Walter, what is the chemical's came from that tree?' Olivia said pointing to a box she hadn't noticed before

'Yes, Olivia, that's genius. It could be indeed. Peter, we need to get that box down, and take it back to the lab so I may look at it,' Walter said excitedly, hi-fiving Olivia.

'Ok, you guys just get each other so well, I'll never understand how or why,' Peter said calling over one of the agents

'It's because you're my husband, he's my father-in-law, and Elaina is our daughter, and I love you. That's how I get him Peter, because he's like a father to me,' Olivia said, kissing Peter and almost skipping off to join Walter and Alternate Broyles.

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

_**BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

Olivia was reading up on Peter for her trip to the Prime Universe, but was uncertain to whether or not this was a good idea, considering that she's met her counterpart, and she and Peter seem genuinely happy.

Suddenly, the door to the lab was banged open, and Walter walked in, carrying what looked like another box, probably filled with information to help her get into her counterparts role. Olivia didn't like this plan. She didn't want to do this to Olivia and Peter, and their little baby, she couldn't. Walter however, was intent on getting his son back, and would stop at nothing, even if that mean swapping the Olivia's and kidnapping the daughter, to get Peter back to the Alternate Universe.

'Ah Agent Dunham, is James alright with you doing this?'

'No, but he understands,' she replied

'Good then it's all set. We shall be seeing you on the other side. Bring my son and granddaughter back,' Walter said, setting her up for the travel to the Alternate Universe

'Whatever Walter,' she replied, closing her eyes

_**THE PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**FAUXLIVIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

I shouldn't be here. I don't want to pull this family apart, and I don't want to kidnap that child. I know what it's like to have that happen, and I don't wish it on anyone. I can't understand it, how Walter can be so set on this, like he has nothing but Peter in the world, and he just wants that back so bad, that he has to resort to this. He put me in the middle and I hate him for it.

It took me a moment to see where I was, and when I focussed, I realised I was in a field, obviously investigating some case for Fringe Division, because the FBI agents are all around.

'Can I help you miss?' someone asked me

'No thank you. My father owned the farm, I'm looking for Olivia Bishop,' I replied

'She's over there,' the man said, pointing to where she and Peter were standing

Ok Olivia, how are you going to do this? Knock her out and take her place? Drug her and send her back? Tell her the truth and hope she doesn't shoot you? There is no easy way, and there is nothing normal about any of this. I approached the Bishop's, head down, looking inconspicuous.

'Can I help you?' Olivia asked me politely

'Olivia, we need to talk,' I said removing my glasses

'Where is Walter?' Peter asked, walking off

'You can't have him, or Walter, or Elaina, or me,'

'Elaina? You named your daughter Elaina? I love that name,' I said

'Thanks, not the point though,'

'Oh I know. Look, here's the truth, and hear me out. My Walter sent me here, to take your place, to try and convince Peter to come back to the Alternate Universe, where you would then be sent back to the Prime Universe, without your daughter, your husband or your Walter. I'm not going to carry out this mission, and I need you to help me do it,'

'Why should I help you?'

'Because, it's the only way you have of saving Peter, and stopping Walternate,'

'Fine, but you can't have Peter or Elaina,'

'Hey, James and I are getting married back in the Alternate Universe, and no offence, but Peter, he's not that good looking,'

'He's good enough for me,' she replied, blowing him a kiss.

This is good. I have myself on my side, now, if I can get Peter and Walter, I can get back to my Universe, and back to my life.

'Take the keys, go back to the house, we'll see you tonight,' Peter said, pushing me towards the car

'Thanks Olivia, thank you,' I said, she nodded and waved me off.

'What's going on?' Peter asked...

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**OLIVIA BISHOP'S PERSPECTIVE**_

The case was a bust.

We couldn't find anything to support how or why that box was in the tree, and if it meant anything. Peter was going round and round in circles trying to figure it out, but he couldn't. He didn't have any clues, nor did Walter. I remembered reading something in one of the files about a bomb that went off in a playground outside of Michigan, and all they found was a... box in a tree.

I ran into the back to get the file, and flipped through it.

'I found it, Walter, I found it,' I said running over to him with the file

'Olivia, good work my dear,' Walter said taking the file from me, and reading over it.

'Thanks, I was reading through these last week, and thought it sounded familiar,' Olivia said smiling to herself, and winking at Peter, who was holding coffee's.

'You are my god, my prince and my husband,' Olivia said kissing him

'Hold that thought for tonight,' Peter replied, winking as Astrid took her coffee

'That'll be enough of that guys, please,' Astrid asked, going back to Elaina

'Sorry, it's still new you know?' Olivia said

'You've been married three months, and have a daughter? How is that still new?'

'Get married and find out,' Peter said to Astrid, laughing.

Once again, silence filled the lab, as Walter worked on the file Olivia had handed him, Peter was flipping through parenting magazines, and Elaina and Astrid were in the back room, playing with toys that Olivia's sister had brought over. The sudden arrival of Alternate Olivia scared the daylights out of the quiet group. Olivia took the forefront, looking at her counterpart, who was out of breath, and covered in mud.

'What the hell? I told you to go back to the house and wait there,'

'I did. He found me,' Alternate Olivia said as Alternate Walter appeared, shooting Fauxlivia in the back of the head with a tranquil dart.

She was paralysed instantly.

'Walter...' Alternate Broyles said, before Fauxwalter shot him too

'Astrid, stay in the back,' Peter said walking over to his wife.

'Come back with me boy, I need you to come back,' Alternate Walter said stepping towards his son

'No. I have a family here! Olivia, Elaina and real Walter are my family,'

'No, you're wrong. I am your father, and you know that Peter,' Alternate Walter said raising the gun

Olivia pushed Peter out of the way if the gun. He hit the ground, breaking his wrist and knocking his head against the ground. Walter ran over to his son, lying on the floor, but before he could do anything, Broyle's showed up, and shot Alternate Walter. He fell to the ground, also instantly paralysed. There was a room of people, in tatters, and no one knew what to do. Walter was holding Peter's head up, but no one was expecting what was to come...


	4. The Return of the Past

_**Hey here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it. Should be updating at least once a week, if not more. Read and Review... Thanks. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

_**BISHOP HOUSE**_

Elaina was playing Barbie's in the lounge, whilst Walter watched on with pure joy.

Seven years old, and already so intelligent, just like her mother. Walter was trying to come to terms with Peter becoming an FBI agent, and moving up in the world, basically, because Peter isn't doing much else at the moment.

'Walter, is Elaina ready for school?' Peter called as he walked into the lounge

'I'm ready daddy. Can't mommy take me today?' She asked, picking up her schoolbag

Peter walked to the front door, and grabbed his coat.

Elaina pulled on hers, and opened the front door.

'Hi baby girl. Ready?' Olivia asked from the bottom of the stairs

'Mommy? You're home?' Elaina said

'Hi babe, how was your trip?' Peter asked, kissing his wife

'Relaxing. Is it alright if both Daddy and I take you to school today?' Olivia asked, kissing Peter passionately

'Alright, but no kissing. It's gross,' Elaina said getting in the car

'Noted,' Peter said, laughing as he and Olivia got in the car.

'I have to tell you something later as well,' Olivia said smiling

'Tell me now,' Peter said, as he reversed out of the drive

'You know that trip we took three weeks ago to Rhode Island? Well, I'm pregnant?' Olivia said

Peter slammed his foot onto the break. Olivia was almost thrown through the windscreen.

'We're having a baby?' Peter asked

'Yes, another baby Peter. Think you can handle that, dad?' she asked

'Absolutely, so long as you don't plan on going anywhere Mrs. Bishop?'

'Absolutely not, Mr. Bishop,' Olivia said, and the two shared a passionate kiss, Elaina looking on from the backseat...

_**WALTER'S LAB**_

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Olivia and Peter arrived late to the lab, where Walter and Astrid had already started on the case they were working. Even though the Alternate Universe was destroyed seven years ago, Olivia and Peter were still finding strange occurrences, during their Fringe Division patrols. Walter looked up at his son, as he handed Astrid a coffee, and Olivia and orange juice. Walter looked up at his daughter-in-law suspiciously, suspecting that something wasn't right with her. Olivia, catching Walter's gaze, asked him how he was going with the case, but Walter was already distracted. He began writing on his chalkboard, something about Rhode Island, and Orange Juice. Olivia knew what he was doing, and she started laughing hysterically. Peter watched his wife, as she tried to shake of her sudden need to laugh, however, this only made him start laughing as well, causing Astrid to turn to Walter's problem that he was scribbling on the board. She shook her head at the Bishop's and returned to the frozen body lying on the table in front of her. When Olivia finally composed herself, she made her way into the office at the back of Walter's lab, and sat behind the desk.

'Walter, what are you doing?' Peter said walking to stand behind his father.

'Olivia's pregnant,' Walter said, turning to face his son

'How did you figure that out?' Peter said completely bewildered as to how his father could figure that out the way that he did, in the time that he did.

'Son, I'm so happy for you,' Walter said, hugging Peter, who smiled and hugged Walter back

Olivia was standing at the door to the office, just watching her husband and father-in-law as the had a conversation. Olivia understands the need for family, just like she has Rachel and Ella, and now Peter and Elaina. Through her thoughts, Olivia's mobile rang. Broyles' caller ID, flashed on the screen, as Olivia answered the call, turning to go back into the office. She closed the door, something that Peter hated her doing. He'd been that way for a while; Olivia had forgotten the reason... Broyles spoke about another body being found out in Roxbury Massachusetts. Olivia was about to hang up the phone, when Broyles said something else that made her spine tingle. He'd told her that their Alternate Universe counterparts had been taken to Massive Dynamic to be preserved, and then buried. Olivia knew what was coming. They'd somehow woken and escape, and were running lose in the Prime Universe. Olivia kicked the box in front of her, sending it flying into the back wall, making all of the other papers fall to the ground. Apparently, when Broyles had shot them seven years ago, the guns that Nina Sharp had provided them with, weren't actually guns, rather ones that would paralyse a person, for a time, until they were administered a drug that would wake them up. At the sound of the crashing, Walter, Astrid and Peter had entered the office. Olivia was standing, back to the three of them, returning her phone to her pocket. Slowly, she turned to face the three, crossing her arms.

'I have some good news, and some bad news,'

'What's the good news?' Peter asked, picking up some of the papers on the floor.

'Broyles found another body in Roxbury,'

'How is that good news?' Astrid asked, kneeling down to help Peter

'Because this is the bad news, our counterparts from the Alternate Universe, aren't dead, they were paralysed and kept at Massive Dynamic for seven years. They've just escaped...' Olivia said, as Peter stood up, throwing the papers against the wall in anger

Walter and Astrid jumped, and Olivia bit her bottom lip, placing her open hands on her hips. She couldn't think about anything else right now, she just wanted this whole Alternate Universe/Prime Universe thing to stop. Walter was excited about the new body they would be bringing back to the lab, and this broke Olivia out of her thought pattern, when Walter handed her the coat. Walter also congratulated Olivia and Peter on Olivia's pregnancy, to which Olivia didn't reply. Peter, on the other hand, smiled and followed his father out of the office, putting it down to Olivia just being tired and grumpy. He was about to wait for Olivia, when he saw her walking towards him. Fauxlivia stopped when she saw Peter standing outside Walter's office. He didn't know what to think. Should he talk to her? Help her? He was unable to decide because Prime Olivia spotted her as well, standing beside Peter, who took her hand. If Fauxlivia was here, then Walternate couldn't be far away, and neither would Alternate Broyles or Charlie. Olivia watched the red haired version of herself, as she kept looking over her shoulder, desperately wanting Olivia or Peter to say something to her. Walter was getting impatient, walking back over to them, before he noticed what was going on. Both of the Olivia's in the same dominion, at the same time, in the same Universe, this wasn't going to end well, not for Prime Olivia anyway. Peter was still holding his wife's hand, but Olivia was beginning to feel sick, and didn't know how much longer she could just stand here and say nothing.

'I need your help,' Fauxlivia finally said, looking behind her

'You should have thought about that before you tried to kidnap Peter, and use him to destroy the Prime Universe,' Olivia said as Walter approached them

'I didn't try... okay, I did, but you have to understand Olivia, I did it for the greater...'

'Don't give me that crap. You did it for yourself,' Olivia said, holding back her need to throw up.

'May I interject; it's very dangerous for both of the Olivia's to be in the same Universe, at the same time, in the same place. It could damage the balance, and ultimately, destroy the weak one,' Walter said, as Peter eyed him off

Before Olivia could say anything else, Peter was pulling her towards the exit, explaining that Broyles was expecting them, and they should leave now. Olivia knew the real reason why he was doing it, but Peter didn't care about that anymore. He was more concerned with keeping his wife, daughter, and unborn child safe, whether that's from Walter and his experiments, or the Alternate Universe and their counterparts. They'd only just reached Olivia's SUV, when Walter caught up to them, explaining that he'd invited Fauxlivia to stay at their house until they figure out what they're going to do. Peter looked at his father, crossing his arms, and shaking his head, traditional Peter Bishop style. Olivia just got in the car without saying a word. She was thinking about the case, and their counterparts, and what was going to happen to them, if they couldn't get home. Olivia knew that something like this would happen, because things like this always happen. It's become apparent in her life, and Peter's that they can't escape from any of these things, because they know too much about them. After five minutes, Peter and Walter go into the car, not speaking to each other; instead, Walter was talking with Olivia about the baby, and what she and Peter thought the sex would be.

'I don't know Walter, we're going to wait and see,' Olivia said, as Peter took her hand, and kissed it, driving straight along the road to Roxbury exit

'Oh, that sounds lovely,' Walter said, cheerfully

'I'm sure it does Walter,' Peter said, looking at Olivia who wasn't watching him

'We should be there in about half an hour,' Olivia said

'Are you alright babe?' Peter asked

'I'm fine, just tired,' Olivia said, smiling weakly, and turning away before he could see that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

_**LAKE TOTTEM**_

_**THE CRIME SCENE**_

_**ROXBURY MASS.**_

Broyles was standing beside the frozen body. Olivia and Peter approached, knowing that as soon as Olivia saw the body, she would be overcome with morning sickness, well, that's how it was with Elaina anyway. Peter took her hand, leading her over to the body, much to the dismay of Broyles, who would've preferred that Peter and Olivia keep their private lives, private. He didn't say anything though, because he'd just been filled in by Walter, that Peter and Olivia were expecting another baby. Broyles shook Peter's hand as they reached him, congratulating both him and Olivia, whom he pulled into an awkward hug. After they'd gotten that out of the way, Olivia and Peter followed Walter over to where the body was. It was different to the other one. The person seemed like they'd only just been hit with a freeze ray or something. The other body, was completely covered in ice.

'This is a makeshift job. Someone wanted us out here,' Olivia said, spinning around to assess the scene

'Who would do that?'Peter asked following his wife over to Broyles

'Hello Olivia, it's good to see you again,' a familiar voice said from behind them

'Oh god,' Peter said turning around to come face to face with Olivia's abusive step-father.


	5. The Worst Day

_**LAKE TOTTEM**_

_**THE CRIME SCENE**_

_**ROXBURY MASS.**_

_**(FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, OLIVIA'S STEP-FAHTER'S NAME IS MICHAEL DUNHAM. I KNOW IT'S NOT HIS REAL NAME, BUT IT'S JUST EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE THAT)**_

Olivia stood beside Broyles, holding her gun in her hand, waiting for her father so move towards her so she can shoot him again, just like when she was nine. He couldn't be back in Boston for no reason, he has to have a reason, and he always does. Peter was standing in front of Olivia, watching her step-father, just waiting for him to try anything. He couldn't believe he'd done this, and he couldn't believe that he was here right now, trying to get Olivia to help him with something.

'I just want to talk Liv, can't we just talk?' her step-father asked

'I have nothing to say to you,' Olivia said raising her gun as he walked towards her

'I thought we got over the "you shooting me" part when you were nine? I heard that you got married and have a daughter; I'd love to meet her,'

'That's never going to happen. You'll have to kill me and Peter, before you can even attempt that,'

'Don't threaten me Olivia Dunham. Don't you dare threaten me,' Olivia's step-father said, raising his fist.

'MY NAME IS OLIVIA BISHOP... AND I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!' She said, holstering her gun and running off, leaving Peter and Broyles to deal with her step-father.

She wasn't more than halfway to the car when she burst into tears, sinking to the ground, her head in her hands, letting the tears fall. She wanted it to stop to all go away. She wished that she could just go back to this morning when she and Peter were lying in bed, just talking about the baby, and their future, and how Walter always woke up at five am just so he could have breakfast done by seven, to have Elaina fed and off to school. Olivia wanted to remember all of that, she wanted to push her step-father out of her head, and focus on the good things in her life, but the bad outweighed the good, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. This was just like when she was little and she was frightened, it's the first time she's been scared in a long time, like, actually scared both physically and emotionally scared. Olivia heard Peter calling her name, and as she stood up, she saw her step-father being led off by FBI agents, and Broyles looking at her, concern and worry on his face. Peter pulled his wife into a hug, hoping she'd talk about what was going through her head, but she didn't say anything. Walter was approaching the two, whistling happily to himself. Olivia closed her eyes, taking in everything of Peter, his scent, what he was wearing, and his smile, everything she could to hold onto the moment, when it ended, like she knew it would. Walter smiled as he got into the back of the SUV so Olivia could drive them back to the lab, and everything could go back to normal, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't go back to normal, because her step-father was still out there, and she needs to find him, and face her fear so she can move on. The only problem is that she's pregnant, and Peter would never let her run off after the man that made her childhood so miserable.

Peter and Olivia got into the car. Peter didn't even have to argue to Olivia about driving, she just handed him the keys, and clicked her seatbelt on, looking out the window. There was something happy about driving through the city, Olivia smiled as they saw all the happy people, just laughing or playing, and as they reached Harvard, Olivia had brightened up a little. After Peter had parked the car, and they'd gotten out, Peter took her hand, as they followed Walter back to the little lab in Harvard, where the body would be waiting for them, and the answers to so many new questions would be posed. There was a message left on Olivia's mobile when she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She put it to her ear to hear the message, which was just alot of background noise, and then Elaina's voice.

'Olivia, what's wrong?' Peter asked, catching the expression on Olivia's face

'He's got her, he got Elaina,' Olivia said running out of the lab

'Is she alright?' Peter asked, catching up with his wife

'I don't know. The message only said that she won't be harmed it we do what they want,' Olivia said as she and Peter reached the big black SUV

'I'll call Broyles and let him know what's going on. We're going to get her back,' Peter said, pulling Olivia into another hug, trying to make sense of what he'd just said.

_**JACKSONVILLE DAY CARE CENTRE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

Elaina woke up in a playroom, surrounded by toys, and a man, sitting on the chair in front of her. She smiled up at him, not knowing that it was her grandfather, and he was the one who hurt Olivia. He'd done this on purpose, taken Elaina to Florida, just so Olivia could come back here, and he could say what he wanted. Elaina had begun to play with the Barbies whilst Michael watched his granddaughter. He'd never wanted to hurt Olivia, and he certainly didn't want to kidnap her daughter, but he needed to talk to her, and this was the only way he could see to do it. If Jacksonville Day Care Centre was being watched, then they would find him soon enough, and he was really hoping that Olivia and Peter would both come to the rescue of their daughter, because her life depends on it, and so does his plan. Elaina smiled up at him when he handed her a teddy bear that Olivia used to have when she was a little girl, and told her who he was. Not understanding what he'd done, Elaina smiled and took the teddy, going back to play with her dolls.

_**FERDERAL BUILDING**_

_**BROYLES' OFFICE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Olivia paced the room, which agitated Peter, because of the pregnancy. Their daughter has been kidnapped by her psycho abusive step-father, and all Peter can do, is worry about the pregnancy? Olivia didn't believe it, continuing to pace as Broyles hung up the phone. He explained that they had every agent from Boston to DC watching out for Michael Dunham, if he was out there, they'd catch him. He'd also alerted the banks, and airports, making Olivia think about where he could have taken her. Peter was sitting in the chair, head in his hands, trying to make sense of everything that's going on. Walter had been brought over by Astrid, who'd heard the news through Alternate Charlie, who'd been at the scene already. Olivia didn't care about their counterpart's right now; she was more concerned with the safety of her daughter... Broyles watched his agent pacing his office, but was distracted when Walter was brought into the room. Olivia didn't even smile, instead she just looked up at him, and then back at the floor.

'Liv, honey, please come and sit down. This isn't good for you or the baby,' Peter said in one last attempt to get her to relax a little

'Fine, you win,' Olivia said, sitting in the chair beside her husband, taking his hand.

'No one has heard or seen anything yet. Olivia, you need to complete the case we're working on right now. It will help to distract you, and by then, we might have found Elaina,' Broyles said

'Our daughter has been kidnapped...'

'...And until we get any firm leads, we can't do anything Olivia, you know that. Please, we'll call you and Peter as soon as we do have any information,' Broyles said, helping Olivia to her feet

Nodding, she followed Peter out of the room, where he took her hand as they walked towards the elevator. He felt hopeless that he couldn't do anything, and he could tell that Olivia did too. Walter didn't say a word, not even something to help lighten the mood. The sooner they finish this case, the better it will be for all of them. The sooner they get Elaina back, the sooner Olivia's breathing can go back to normal, and she can smile and be happy again, and not have to look at Peter and see sadness plastered into his eyes. Peter pulling her into the elevator brought Olivia back to reality, as she stepped inside with Peter. She hugged her husband, telling her that she loved him, and he replied that he loved her too. As the elevator reached the lobby, and the Bishop's emerged, there was a split second where everything seemed normal, just for a split second, and then it was as it had been ten minutes ago. They had to find two killers today... One who froze bodies, and the other, who'd kidnapped their daughter...

_**THE BISHOP'S HOUSE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**FAUXLIVIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

Charlie was sitting on the couch, flicking through the TV channels, drinking a beer from the fridge. Olivia was looking around at all of the pictures of Prime Olivia and Peter, and their little Elaina. She stopped at one in particular, the one of Olivia and Rachel, and Rachel's daughter. Prime Olivia didn't lose her sister during childbirth; she got to see Rachel and Ella grow. Alternate Olivia suddenly felt a pang of hurt and jealousy at the Prime Olivia's life. She had James yes, but after Brian had been killed, she'd sworn she'd never love like that again. James is the one for her, she knows that, but if she has any chance of getting to know her sister, and her little niece, she was going to do whatever it took to make that happen. Charlie had found a channel, and was laughing at whatever he was watching. Alternate Broyles brought chips and dip into the room, placing them on the table, and handing Alternate Olivia a beer. She took it, shaking her head at the mess the boys were making.

'Hey, you should check this out,' Lincoln called to Olivia from upstairs

'What is it? We shouldn't be up here,' Olivia said, not wanting to intrude on her counterpart's life

'Elaina's room,' Lincoln said, noticing a small note on the mirror.

'Someone's kidnapped her. I have to get this to... myself,' Alternate Olivia said, looking at Lee, and leaving the room.

Olivia ran down the stairs and out the front door, hoping that driving a car in the Prime Universe, was as easy as doing it in the Alternate Universe. Lincoln joined the boys in the lounge, because Charlie had changed the channel over to the baseball, and Broyles and Lincoln loved the game. Charlie stood to get more beers, as Lincoln explained what Alternate Olivia was doing. He sat back down, handing Broyles and Lincoln another beer, and toasting to them.

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

_**WALTER'S LAB**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Peter and Olivia didn't want to be at the lab. Both Walter and Astrid could see that. They kept to themselves, Olivia mostly just lying on the floor, her head in Peter's lap. He was pushing strands of hair out of her face, his other hand rested on her stomach. They were intertwined, two hearts as one, and all that crap. Olivia wanted to be doing something proactive, anything that could lead her to her daughter's whereabouts, and the whereabouts of Michael Dunham. She could tell that Peter wanted to be doing the same, because he was holding back tears. Walter yelled "Eureka" at the top of his lungs, exclaiming that he'd found what was freezing the bodies. Standing, Olivia and Peter walked over to the scientist, Peter wrapping his arm around Olivia's waste as Walter spoke about the elements that were causing the bodies to freeze, and how the culprit could be doing it. The extensive explanation went on, until the door to the lab was slammed open, and Alternate Olivia walked in, straight over to Peter, and handed him the note he'd found in Elaina's room. Olivia read over his shoulder, looking up at Fauxlivia, and smiling. She left the lab before Peter and Olivia could thank her, leaving the Bishop's with this new information.

'What does it say?' Astrid asked

'I've taken Elaina. We need to talk Olive, you and Peter. I will send coordinates to your phone when I'm ready. Elaina will only be harmed if you refuse to cooperate. Waiting, Michael Dunham,' Olivia said pulling out her mobile to call Broyles

'Barstard,' Peter said kicking the trash can, sending it flying, which caused Gene the Cow to moo loudly

'It's Olivia, I think we've got a lead,' she said into the phone, taking Peter's hand

Astrid and Walter watched on, silently Walter prayed for his granddaughter to be alright, and silently, he knew that Peter and Olivia were doing that as well. He didn't want to say anything, because it could be dangerous for him to get involved. After all, he'd met Michael Dunham, and he wasn't the nicest man on the planet, still, Walter didn't feel right about the situation... something was off, and it wasn't the milk...


	6. Jacksonville Florida

_**JACKSONVILLE DAY CARE CENTRE**_

_**1985**_

_**JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

_She was standing in a room, looking back at the younger version of herself. She knew that this had to be a dream, or something to do with the abilities she'd received with the Cortexephran drugs. Olivia was watching the younger version of herself, but she wasn't the only one. Peter was standing beside her, obviously watching what she was. The little Olivia was talking to Walter, she couldn't really hear what it was about, but Peter was smiling, so Olivia thought it must have been something good. She had no idea what had brought her or Peter here. They are in 1985, it's highly impossible that she's dreaming, but could be possible, that she can now travel through time, or see the past... Walter did say that anything could happen. Peter was trying to make sense of why they'd been taken back to Jacksonville. Why is this memory significant in their lives? It was then that a young boy, about Olivia's age, entered the room, followed by Elizabeth Bishop... It was Peter. Olivia smiled, her smile catching Peter's attention. He was still confused though, he didn't remember meeting Olivia when he was little, but, obviously, he did. When the little Olivia stood up and turned around to face where Olivia and Peter were standing, both noticed her black eye. Olivia's breathing caught, as her step-father entered the classroom, taking little Olivia's bag, and her hand. _

'_If you hurt her, I'll know about it,' Walter said, as little Olivia was led away by Michael_

'_Don't threaten me Walter,' Michael said back_

'_Daddy, let's go,' Olivia said, pulling her father away from Walter_

'_DON'T PULL ME OLIVIA,' Michael yelled, slapping her across the face..._

_**BISHOP'S HOUSE**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Olivia woke up in a sweat. Peter was sound asleep beside her, and she could hear Walter snoring downstairs. She'd forgotten all about Elaina for a moment, getting out of bed to go and stand in her daughter's room. She was so afraid. Elaina is only seven years old. She's got her whole life ahead of her... Olivia felt Peter wrap his arms around her waist, and turn her to face him. She leant her head against his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears. This pregnancy has got her so emotional, more emotional than when she was pregnant with Elaina. Peter was trying to smile, but Olivia knew it was forced. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to almost crash to the ground. Peter had hold of her, but she couldn't speak, she was seeing Jacksonville Day Care Centre, and the classrooms, her step-father, Elaina... Elaina... Olivia had said that out loud. Peter carried Olivia back to the bedroom, and placed her on the bed. She pulled her mobile towards her, and dialled Broyles' number. She knew what the dream was about... it was a warning, a sign... Broyles answered, sleepily, Olivia realising that it was three in the morning. Peter had gone to check on Walter, like he does every morning at three am, because Walter likes to wander around. Olivia spoke quickly, knowing that whatever she said, could either get her Elaina back, or damage her chances of ever seeing her daughter again. There was crackling on the other end of the line, and then Olivia heard nothing. Broyles picked up the phone again five minutes later, explaining that he was startled by his counterpart, who he'd invited to stay with them until they figured that out too. Olivia forgot about them. She hadn't seen Fauxlivia since she dropped the message off at the lab, but she did have an idea...

Peter returned to bed moments after Olivia had hung up the phone. She told him her plan, about how she was going to use Fauxlivia to scare Michael, and get Elaina back. She also told Peter that she knows where Elaina is... Jacksonville Florida, the Day Care Centre...

_**JACKSONVILLE DAY CARE CENTRE**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_**JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

_**MICHAEL AND ELAINA**_

Michael was looking through all the abandoned files, just for something to do, when he came across Olivia's, or as she was titled by Walter and Bell, "Patient 13". He sat down at the small desk in the room, and flipped through his step-daughter's file, reading the notes that Walter had written about the trials, and what Olivia could do, and he couldn't believe it. He was the key to making her cross over, he knew that Walter would never do anything to him, because they needed him to get Olivia to cross over... so she could take Peter back to the other side... something in Michael's head ticked over... Peter Bishop, Olivia's husband, and Elaina's father, was from the Alternate Universe... he'd just come up with the best plan ever. There was only one thing he wanted more than to talk to Olivia, he wanted to see the Alternate Universe... and if Olivia could do that, then he'd make her, by using Peter and Elaina as bait... All he had to do, was get Walter to bring them to Florida, and find the file... and then everything would be in place... the only drama, getting Olivia to Florida... he'd thought about letting Elaina talk to her parents, to let them know that she was alright and no harm had come to her, but if it seemed like she wasn't alright, it meant that Olivia and Peter would be more likely to come to Florida.

'Elaina, I'm going to make a phone call, so play there quietly,' Michael said, leaving the room

'Ok,' she said, going back to her game

'FBI, how can I help you?' the voice on the other end of the phone said

'Olivia Bishop... Tell her it's Michael Dunham, and I have a deal for her,' Michael said hanging up the phone, and pulling out his laptop.

He'd send Olivia an email; no doubt she'd receive it. He took a moment to say what he wanted, and then he hit the send button. The computers in Boston would be going crazy right now, trying to track him, and this time, he would let them. Olivia would call when she got the email, he knew that, because Elaina is her daughter, and she'd want to know that he hadn't done anything to her. Elaina waved to her grandfather cheerfully, and he smiled and waved back. He had to keep Elaina on his side, even if it was only for the next two hours. An email was sent back with the words "WE GOT YOU!" in big bold letters from Olivia. A small smile appeared on Michael's face... now all he had to do was sit back and wait...

_**FEDERAL BUILDING**_

_**COMM SEC**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

There was hysteria as Olivia and Peter ran around collecting what they would need to take to Florida with them. Peter told Olivia that this explained why she had the dream about Jacksonville. She nodded, looking up at Peter, and then running into the bathroom. She knew this was a bad idea. All of this stress was making her morning sickness worse, and she had no idea how she was going to go flying... Peter waited for his wife outside the ladies room, looking every five minutes at his watch. When Olivia emerged, her hair was mattered, and she looked like she'd rather be home in bed, which is where she should be... Broyles was explaining to the other agents about the protocol, how it was the their responsibility, to find and apprehend Michael Dunham, and the object was to get Elaina Bishop back safe and sound to her parents. There was agreement between the agents, including the Alternate Counterparts, who were part of Olivia's plan against her step-father. Peter thought Olivia was mad when she first suggested using her counterpart to confuse Michael and scare him a little, but it seemed that Prime Olivia was beginning to get weaker, and the Alternate Olivia counteracted that, and became stronger.

'I need to throw up again. Excuse me,' she said, running back to the bathroom

'Is she going to be alright to fly?' Broyles asked Peter

'No, but she'll do it anyway,' Peter said, as Walter approached him

'There is something you should know Peter, I think Michael Dunham is working with Walternate, and his goal is to get you back to the Alternate Universe,' Walter said, as Olivia returned to the group.

'Walter, that's crazy. Michael Dunham knows nothing about the Alternate Universe, or else he would've...' Peter stopped, looking at his father

The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't think anything of it, because he didn't know whether or not Olivia was the reason for this, or if Michael actually had gone to the other side... Walter was looking around the Com Sec, watching the other agents as they prepared for what was ahead. Walter said that Peter had to tell Olivia about this, but he didn't want to put any more pressure on his wife, not with all the pressure she's under right now. He couldn't do that, and he wouldn't not until they knew for sure. Beside's it's been years since Olivia has seen her step-father, and he would've glimmered if he was from the other side. Peter knew that better than anyone, and so did Walter. Broyles called for silence, to which Olivia stepped up to begin her speech about what needed to happen, and when. Walter watched, intrigued at the hype of the situation. He'd never seen anything like this before, and for him, it was very exciting. Peter on the other hand, was looking around the room, noticeably bored, which Olivia pointed out when she asked him if he would rather be somewhere else. Knocking him back into reality, Peter smiled, and replied no, returning his attention to his wife. Fauxlivia was watching herself address a room full of people, something she herself, was no good at in the Alternate Universe.

'We need to get to him before they do,' Charlie said, whispering softly in Lincoln's ear

'How do you propose we do that G.I Charlie? Rampage it through there and get the little girl killed? Walternate wants Dunham and Peter... alive,' Lincoln replied

'Listen to me, if either of your plans harms Elaina, I will kill you myself. Got it macho men?' Fauxlivia said

'Elaina will be fine... It's Dunham and Bishop that we want...' Charlie said, smiling charismatically

Suddenly the room got loud again, as everyone returned to getting prepared for the trip to Florida. Alternate Charlie, Lincoln and Fauxlivia snuck out of the FBI building, steeling someone's car, so they could get to the airport, before their Prime Counterparts. Charlie liked the plan so much, he let Fauxlivia drive, which she accepted literally jumping into the driver's seat, and hotwiring the car to make it go. They'd only need it to get to the airport anyway, and they couldn't trace it back to them, because Charlie knew how to get rid of the trace evidence better than any tech in the Prime Universe.

_**DEPARTMENT OF DEFENCE**_

_**WALTERNATE'S OFFICE**_

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

_**MANHATAN NEW YORK**_

Walternate was beginning to lose his patience with the Fringe team, who had not yet returned from their mission to the Prime Universe. Olivia, Charlie, Lincoln and Broyles had been gone almost two weeks, and Walternate, was beginning to wonder whether or not his team was going to succeed. Astrid Farnsworth entered the office, carrying tea, biscuits, and some useful information on the Fringe team's whereabouts. They were heading to Florida... to get Michael Dunham, and hopefully convince Peter to come back to the Alternate Universe with them. This made Walternate smile, and turn around slowly. He thanked Astrid as she left the room, and sat down, pulling out his datebook, and marking the time, day and position of the moon. For obvious reasons, Walternate was excited about the possible return of his son, but there is also the high possibility that the plan could fail, and bring with it, the death of Peter... but Michael Dunham, someone he'd been wanting to meet for so long, they'd found him, and they were bringing him back to the Alternate Universe. He could use Michael to get Prime Olivia over here, and then, with her out of the way, he would put Alternate Olivia in her place, and Peter, Elaina, and Alternate Olivia could live out their lives, whilst the Prime Universe was destroyed... and once Peter was in the machine... an evil grin crossed Walternate's mouth, reaching his eyes.

'Sir, we've made contact with Agents Lee and Francis, they're on a plan to Florida, expected to land in about four hours... once they're inside, they'll extract Michael Dunham, and Peter Bishop,' One of the lab assistants said via the holographic computer on Walternate's desk

'Very good, keep me updated, and make sure they have Peter when they get back,' Walternate said

'Yes sir,' the agent replied as Walternate flicked off the screen

'Oh things are about to get very interesting... ' Walternate said to himself.

_**BOSTON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**_

_**FLIGHT 415 JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Olivia took Peter's hand, as they prepared for takeoff. She smiled up at him, kissing him, and laughing softly to herself. In about four hours, they would be in Jacksonville, and in four hours, they would have Elaina back, right where she belongs... Broyles was seated next to Walter, who talked nonstop about flying and the chances of falling. Broyles shot Peter a you-owe-me-for-this-look, to which Peter mouthed sorry, and smiled. Olivia had brought her book to read, but her mind was in flutters, and she couldn't concentrate for long enough to grasp the concept of it. Peter, was also having trouble concentrating on his book. They both wanted Elaina back so bad, just so they could be a family again... but what they didn't know, was that they were walking into a trap... one that would be life or death for someone...

'If you feel nauseas, I have some sickness bags,' Peter said as the plan began to depart

'I love you Peter Bishop, do you know that?' Olivia asked

Peter responded with a kiss. 'I love you too Olivia Bishop,' he replied smiling

'I'm going to close my eyes. Wake me when we land,' Olivia said, pulling her jacket up over her upper body


	7. The One Where Everything Changes

_**JACKSONVILLE DAY CARE CENTRE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**FAUXLIVIA'S PRESPECTIVE**_

_**JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

Fauxlivia stepped off the plan, and followed Charlie and Lincoln through the air terminal, to the waiting taxi out the front. She didn't have a plan, but she knew that somehow, she had to get Peter back to the Alternate Universe. Charlie was the first one in the taxi, Lee was second, and Olivia followed. She'd only just closed the door, when the taxi sped off, towards the centre, and towards their mission. Charlie's cell rang, forcing him to look at the caller ID... It was Prime Olivia, probably checking in on them. They wouldn't arrive for another hour, so by the time they get to the centre; Michael will be primed and ready for anything. Charlie ignored the call, he would blame it on the plane later... right now, he was trying to come up with a plan, of how to get Elaina Bishop out safely, and also complete the mission. They needed a new plan, because the one they had meant that Elaina would get hurt. Olivia was just staring out the window, caring too much about what was going to happen, rather than distancing herself from the mission, and just being... Lincoln was watching Olivia, he placed his palm on her shoulder, and told her that everything was going to be okay, she just had to believe it... Olivia smiled at him, nodding, and turning back to the window. The taxi took them all the way to the day care centre, where the three of them got out of the car. Charlie walked over to the front doors... they were locked from the inside.

'Barstard... He's locked them in there,' Charlie said, kicking the door

'How do you propose we get in then, mastermind?' Lincoln asked Charlie

'The window,' Charlie replied, pointing to one of the open windows

'Smart thinking G.I Charlie,' Lincoln replied, running over to climb through

Olivia was the last one through the window. She'd never personally met Michael before, but she was eager to get inside his head. If he was going to kill someone, it would have to be Prime Olivia, because once she did her mind tricks on him, he wasn't going to know who the real Olivia was, and who the fake one is. well, she's not really fake, she's just not from this Universe... there was a loud bang emanating from the hallway, as the three of them approached the door to the classroom they'd just climbed in to. Olivia could hear a male voice, talking to a little child. It has to be Elaina and Michael. As quickly as possible, Charlie opened the door, and raised his weapon, calling to the other two to follow him out to the hall, their weapons raised. They could see Michael, he was in the far south classroom with Elaina. Hoping he didn't see them, Lincoln followed Charlie down the hall, until they were outside the window, and could see him. Elaina spotted them first. Faze one of the plan, done. Michael spun around, but they crouched just below the window so he couldn't see them, it was the perfect thing to draw him out of the classroom. He did just that. He opened the door, and stepped outside, where Olivia grabbed him, and told him that they could help him, if he just released Elaina. Charlie was handcuffing Michael whilst Lincoln helped Elaina to get her things together, and unlocked the doors, so that their counterparts would have to come inside to see what was going on. Smiling at all his hard work, Lincoln handed Elaina a piece of paper, and told her to give it to her father when he arrives. She nodded, and Lincoln took her outside whilst Charlie and Olivia dealt with Michael Dunham. Before Lincoln had even reached the park, he darted back inside, noticing that the Prime Universe counterparts had shown up. Not knowing if he'd been seen, he hid behind the large bin.

'ELAINA! ELAINA SWEETIE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' Peter called running over to his daughter and pulling her into a hug.

'I'm good daddy, it was only grandpa,' Elaina replied as Olivia joined them, crouching down to hug her daughter

'That man is not your grandfather Elaina, don't you ever go anywhere with him ever again,' Peter said, as Olivia took the piece of paper from her daughter

'I am Elaina Bishop. Ask my father how he can solve this case...' Olivia read out, as Broyles approached them

'He's playing games with us,' Peter said, as Walter took Elaina to safety, and he and Olivia approached the building

Olivia pulled out her gun. Lincoln was standing right in her line of fire, and he had to get out, but the only way was to run at Olivia. Deciding he didn't care, he took the chance, and sprinted straight towards Olivia. He stopped, just in front of the Bishop's, causing Olivia to become weak, and drop her gun. Peter caught her as she fell, not knowing what was making this happen. Walter did though. Alternate Olivia had been in the Prime Universe too long, and it had begun to take effect on Prime Olivia. They had to find Michael Dunham before... Peter's thoughts were interrupted by three figures approaching them. One was Charlie, who followed Michael Dunham and Fauxlivia to where Olivia was now kneeling. Peter helped her to her feet, but she was unsteady, and not a very good shot, even when she was strong. Michael stepped forward to where his step-daughter was now at least, standing. Prime Olivia wasn't afraid of him anymore... she'd finally figured out his plan... she wasn't going to let them take Peter. Fauxlivia was coaxing Michael; he raised the gun to Prime Olivia's head, causing Peter to step in. He was restrained by Charlie and Lincoln. Walter was watching from the car, hiding it from Elaina. Broyles had his gun raised at Michael Dunham... it was only going to end one way, both the Olivia's and Peter knew that.

'I'm not scared of you anymore. You're the past...'Olivia said, as Michael lowered the weapon to now point at her stomach

'I'll do it you know. How will you live when you have nothing to live for?' Michael said

'You can't kill you grandson. I know you won't, because you're a coward...' Olivia said, now raising her hands

'Fine...' Michael said, he turned to Peter and pulled the trigger

For a split second, in the moment just before, and right after, Olivia swore she'd crossed over. She couldn't actually tell, because it was only for a split second, but when she woke up, in the back of an ambulance, paramedics around her, she knew that something must have happened. She couldn't see any sign of Peter, Walter of Elaina. All she knew is that she'd been shot, and that Michael Dunham was somehow, now in the Alternate Universe. She tried to sit up, but the paramedics held her down on the bed. She wanted to see Peter, and she wanted to hold her daughter again... Olivia, giving in to the paramedics, lay back down, and closed her eyes, trying to get back to the place she was, only seconds before. The next time she woke, she was lying in a hospital bed, still in the Prime Universe, Broyles, Walter, and Elaina around her... she opened her eyes, waiting for Peter to stand up, push the hair out of her face, smile, and kiss her forehead, but he wasn't there. She looked around the room, trying to sit up, but she couldn't see her husband. Elaina was crying, and Walter just stood, staring out the window. Broyles was on the phone, and Astrid had just entered the room, with a giant teddy... and following close behind her... was Fauxlivia, Charlie and Lincoln Lee... and Michael Dunham, in handcuffs, being led by two FBI agents.

'Where's Peter?' Olivia managed to ask

'Olivia, you need to understand something...' Walter said

'I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING; I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY HUSBAND IS!' Olivia shouted, as the Alternate counterparts looked up at Walter.

_**JACKSONVILLE DAY CARE CENTRE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**PETER BISHOP**_

_**JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA**_

The gun was pointing at him. He looked at Olivia, trying to fight off the inevitable. She lunged for her step-father, as Peter took cover on the ground. A gust of cold wind, and Peter sat up, looking around at the now empty picture in front of him. Everyone had vanished, Olivia, Walter, Elaina... they were all gone. He wasn't bleeding, but there was blood on the ground, and the bracelet Peter had given Elaina for her seventh birthday... Olivia must have dropped it... Olivia... the baby... Peter stood up, looking around, calling Olivia's name loudly. He ran back to the SUV. If he had to, he would drive all the way to Massive Dynamic in New York... anything he could do to find Olivia, and bring her back safely. Peter pulled out his phone, dialling Nina Sharp's number in New York, knowing that she would have the answers as to why they'd all just disappeared. The rain had begun to pour down, as Peter sped off towards the airport. He was driving a hire car after all, and if he could get a flight, great, if not, he'd be arrested for grand theft auto... he didn't care, as long as it got him to New York, and to Massive Dynamic. By this point, Peter was beginning to think that Michael had abducted Olivia, but his theory wouldn't suffice, because where was everyone else? They wouldn't just leave him there... there had to be a logical explanation, Peter thought as Nina's voice came loud and clear over the phone.

'Nina, Peter Bishop. I'm in Jacksonville, and I can't find the others... they just disappeared...'

'Was Michael Dunham with them?'

'Yes, why does that matter?'

'Because, he has the ability to move through the universes too... I'll send a plane to get you from the airport... we need to talk in person,' Peter said, hanging up the phone

He banged the steering wheel. Deciding to give it a long shot... he dialled Olivia's number... just waiting...

_**NEW YORK GENERAL HOSPITAL**_

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

_**OLIVIA BISHOP'S PERSPECITVE**_

_**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**_

Walter and Elaina had fallen asleep, as had Charlie, and Lincoln. The only ones awake were both of the Olivia's, Broyles, and Astrid from the Alternate Universe. She smiled at Prime Olivia, quite cheerful. Through the silence, Olivia's phone rang... she grabbed it off the table... blocked number was shown on the caller ID. Broyles told her to answer it on speaker phone... she pressed answer, and put the phone down on the table, saying hello. She was expecting to hear Walternate's voice, or someone from the Alternate Universe... but what they heard... was almost impossible, according to Walter. It was Peter's voice. Olivia spoke quickly, not knowing how much time they actually had until it cut out, but she was sure that it was Peter. Olivia was in the middle of explaining where she was, when the phone cut out. Angrily, she threw it against the far wall, lolling her head to the side, and letting the tears fall.

'Olivia...'

'I don't want to hear another word from any of you...' Olivia said as Charlie spoke up

'We can get you in communication with the Prime Universe... but it has to be tonight... and it has to be at the Department of Defence... in Walternate's office...' Fauxlivia said, as Walter looked up at her

'How long would we have?' Walter asked

'We can contain Walternate for three days, and then you need to be gone...' Lincoln said, ready to call it in.

'Do it,' Broyles said, looking around the room at the counterparts, and Walter, Olivia and Elaina.

Elaina climbed up onto Olivia's bed, and snuggled in beside her. This could be it... the final straw... they may never see Peter again... or he might never see them... either way... one would survive... and the other wouldn't... it had to be his choice... because he's the only one who can work the machine... and Olivia knows that... better than anyone...


	8. Back Together Again

_**MASSIVE DYNAMIC**_

_**NINA SHARP'S OFFICE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

'We've given up hope that Michael Dunham will be returned to the Prime Universe... as for Olivia, Walter, Elaina and Broyles... they can only remain in the Alternate Universe, for as long as their counterparts are in the Prime Universe,' Nina said, as Peter sat down

'The counterparts aren't in the Prime Universe... they're all in the Alternate Universe...'Peter said

'Then we have a problem...' Nina said

'I have a solution... get me to the Alternate Universe... so I can get in that machine... and finish this...' Peter said, as Nina looked up at him, almost outraged at the idea.

'Peter...' Nina said... looking away from him

They sat in silence, not bothering to speak. Peter had been at Massive Dynamic for two days, and no contact had been made with the Alternate Universe. He had to go to them, because they couldn't come to him. Nina knew the minute Peter arrived in the Alternate Universe; he'd be used for the machine... Nina knew that would almost destroy him... after all, it was William Bell's idea... or Walter's... or both... either way; Nina wouldn't do that to Olivia. She had too much to lose... Michael Dunham was the catalyst for the crossover... they'd let him out on purpose, but Nina wasn't about to tell Peter that, he'd find out soon enough she suspected. Suddenly, the TV behind Nina's head flicked on, and Peter saw his father, and daughter. He stood up , walking around to the other side of the desk. He smiled, and waved to Elaina, who was jumping up and down excitedly..., he was dying to see Olivia, but she wasn't in the frame... Fauxlivia had moved to stand behind Broyle's who was sitting in Walternate's chair, and he could see Charlie and Lincoln, but there was no Olivia.

'Daddy, I drew you a picture,' Elaina said holding it up...

'Wow... when you get home, you can give it to me, and we'll put it on the fridge...' Peter said

'We have to tell you something... but you're not going to like it...' Walter said

'Where's Olivia?' Peter asked

'Resting, she was shot in the arm... don't worry, the baby is fine... strong healthy boy. You need to come to the Alternate Universe...' Walter said as the connection cut out...

'WALTER... WALTER...' Peter yelled at the TV, but there was no response...

He returned to his seat, looking directly at Nina... How was he meant to get to the Alternate Universe? The only three people he knew of that could do it, were already in the Alternate Universe... Out of nowhere, there was an earthquake, knocking Peter and Nina off their feet. Massive dynamic shaking out of control around them... Nina was holding onto anything stable she could find, as was Peter, but they lost their grips, and the windows broke and there was a loud rumble... Peter and Nina woke up on the road outside... Massive Dynamic still standing, but with half of it destroyed... Peter looked at the people standing around them, one had obviously called 911. It took Peter a minute, catching his breath... as he helped Nina to her feet. There were sirens in the distance. Nina was bleeding heavily from her leg as Peter helped her to a bench on the side of the road. Nina was trying to figure out what happened, why they were thrown out of the building... she couldn't come up with any explanation... and nor could Peter. The only person who would know something about this... is Walter Bishop, and they're both in the Alternate Universe... Through the crowd of people now standing around Peter and Nina, Michael Dunham moved. Peter could see him, and as soon as Michael saw that he had, he took off... Peter sprinted after him, no remorse in his body, no time for anything. He wanted to hurt Michael he wanted to get his wife back... he wanted to get to the Alternate Universe... Michael stopped running, long enough for Peter to catch up with him. He'd already drawn his gun when Peter come to a halt in front of him... anger spread over his face... then he remembered what Walter had said... strong, healthy boy... he smiled, laughing to himself, which made Michael look at him oddly.

'A strong healthy boy... My wife and I are having a baby boy...' Peter said, as Michael holstered his gun

'Olivia's pregnant? I didn't know that,' Michael said, sitting down on the curb with Peter

'Olivia doesn't want you around Elaina. I don't want you around Olivia... what's your only option here?'

'I can't leave... not until I talk to Olivia... I'm not the real Michael Dunham... I'm from...'

'The Alternate Universe... so wheres...'

'He's being experimented on at Massive Dynamic. Nina Sharp knew about it, that's why I caused the earthquake. I thought she'd freak and tell you the truth. I guess I was wrong. I can get you back to the Alternate Universe... but you have to do something for me...' Michael said, handing Peter a key

Peter took the key, and promised to give it to Fauxlivia. He was going to break the other Michael Dunham out of Massive Dynamic, and then return to his own Universe... Peter shook his hand... Michael told him to close his eyes, and when he opened them, he was standing in the middle of a road, somewhere in New York, at the place where Massive Dynamic should be. Peter knew as soon as he saw the signs that he wasn't in the Prime Universe anymore. The fact that the Twin Towers were still standing gave that away. Peter pocketed the key, and got off the road to try and find out where he was... There was a tall building, the Department of Defence... Walternate's office... Peter made for it, but just as he reached it, someone was standing out the front, handing out posters with his picture on it, with the word WANTED ALIVE at the top and bottom of the page. Peter was wanted... they knew that he'd come after Olivia... this whole thing was a set up. Peter had to get inside without being seen. Looking around for an inconspicuous disguise... Peter noticed that he was standing in front of a fancy dress shop. All he had to do, was get an outfit, get inside, and find Olivia and the others... not knowing whether or not they had his picture, Peter darted into the shop, putting on the first outfit he found, an investigator's Halloween costume thing. He paid in cash, and left the shop, putting on the sunglasses, and walking over the road. The man out the front handed him a picture, and Peter replied in an Australia accent, "thanks". The guy nodded, and Peter ran up the steps, and into the Department of Defence... now all he had to do, was find Walternate's office... Before he'd even gotten two steps towards the elevator, he heard Olivia's voice, although, he couldn't tell whether it was Fauxlivia, or his Olivia. Ducking behind a plant, Peter spied, trying to figure out which it was.

'Excuse me sir, can I help you?' Walternate said from behind him

'No, I was just... excuse me,' Peter said, realising that this was stupid idea

'Peter Bishop, how nice it is to finally see you again. Olivia has told us so much about you. I hear you're expecting your second child, a boy, if I'm correct,' Walternate said, as his agents grabbed Peter and removed his disguise.

'Where is Olivia?' Peter asked

Olivia was brought over to stand next to Walternate. Her blonde hair was mattered around her face, and she didn't look well. She looked like a whole different Olivia to whom he knew... Peter just stared at Olivia, hoping she'd get what he was about to do. She nodded, and Peter head butted the two guys holding him, grabbing Olivia's hand, as she led him to where they were being held. Walternate was going to come after them, they both knew that, but if they could get as far away from him as possible, then it would take him longer... and that meant they had a better chance of surviving... Olivia and Peter ran down an empty hallway, to a door at the far end. Olivia shot out the locking mechanism, and the door opened, malfunctioning, as to give them enough time. She and Peter ran inside, to where Walter, Elaina, and Broyles were sitting. They'd already knocked down Lincoln and Charlie. Peter greeted his daughter and father, and kissed Olivia, as they took no time escaping. They were just about to run, when they were ambushed by agents from Fringe Division and the Department of Defence. They were backed into a corner, and Olivia had the only gun between them. They were trapped. Peter was beginning to think that the Michael Dunham he'd encountered was the real Michael Dunham, and that the key was his bargaining chip, the thing that would get Peter to the Alternate Universe and into the machine... suddenly, the doors to the cell closed, and they were locked inside again. Olivia kicked the wall, sitting down on the bench. Elaina jumped up onto her mother's lap, as Peter sat down beside them, pulling Olivia and Elaina close to him.

'You have to do it Peter... I hate to be the one to say this... but you have to end this...' Olivia said

'I'm not getting in that machine Olivia,' Peter said, almost angrily, making Elaina jump

'Peter, I love you. We all love you, but I'm pregnant, and I can't be stuck in this cell when that happens. If you need to get in that machine to save your family, then please Peter, do it for me, Elaina and your baby boy,' Olivia said

'I'm not leaving you again Olivia. I'm not leaving you,' he said, pulling her into a kiss, which she accepted, kissing him back

Lincoln and Charlie woke up from their paralysation by Walternate, and looked around the room, spotting Peter. They explained that they had been thrown in here, for being disloyal to Walternate, and the Alternate Universe. When Peter asked about Fauxlivia, Charlie said that she was a traitor, and only interested in one thing: the power... and getting Peter back. Olivia nodded, bitting her bottom lip. She rested her head on Peter's shoulder, hoping she'd fall asleep, wake up, and be home in her own bed, lying beside Peter, with Elaina in the middle, Walter in the kitchen cooking, and the annoying phone calls from Broyles buzzing in her ear... Charlie was watching Olivia' face as she slept, trying to remember his counterparts experiences with this Olivia. He'd only remembered one... Olivia and Peter's wedding... April 16th 2011. That was the date. The only date he'd ever remembered, and it wasn't even him that was there, it was Prime Charlie... the two worlds were about to collide, they were on the verge of it, which is why Charlie is able to remember the other's thoughts, and why Fauxlivia almost fainted... two Olivia's can't be in the same Universe at the same time, the balance is uneven...

'I have an idea. Walter said that both Olivia's can't be in the same universe at the same time, because the one whose universe it is, will get weaker the longer the other one is here. If Peter's Olivia is getting stronger, we can use that against Alternate Olivia, to get you all home,' Charlie said, earning approval from everyone, except Olivia

'I can't fight her. I'm pregnant,' Olivia said

'You don't have to fight her; you just have to... get scared of her...' Charlie said

'You want me to pretend to be scared, so that I will transport back to the Prime Universe? Sounds easy enough to me...what's the catch?'

'We want to come with you,' Charlie said, referring to him and Lincoln

Peter looked from the two men on the floor, to his wife, and back to his father, who was just staring at Broyles. Charlie they'd have no problem with, if he hadn't already been claimed as dead... but Lincoln, there's one of him already... and Broyles couldn't explain that to the FBI, as well as where they'd been for the past three days... Olivia broke the silence, saying that she'd do it, on the count that they're watched twenty-four seven, at least for the first year of their presence in the Prime Universe, and they're not to make contact with the Alternate Universe, in any way. They agreed, much to the anger of Peter, who refused to take them on. Broyles said they could bunk with him, he has a three bedroom apartment, but the two rooms are going to waste. Charlie and Lincoln agreed. Peter kissed his wife, and took Elaina's hand as they prepared to fight their way back to their universe...


	9. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

_**ST. PAULS CATHEDRAL**_

_**OLIVIA AND PETER'S WEDDING DAY**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

He'd been waiting for this day since he'd put that ring on her finger. Peter Bishop stood nervously at the door, greeting the guests as they arrived to see his wedding to Olivia. Walter was also standing at the door, holding Elaina in his arms. Peter was smiling, you couldn't get the smile of his face, which is what Charlie said when he arrived. Peter had chosen Charlie to be the best man, only because he was the only other male friend that he had, that wasn't on the wanted list for the FBI. Rachel, Olivia's sister, was also her maid of honour, and she was running around after Olivia's niece, Ella, trying to dress her. Broyles was also part of the bridal party, he was one of the Groomsmen. Peter had offered it to his father, but Walter, with all lack of sympathy for the subject, had declined, stating that he would rather watch the wedding, than be a part of it... Peter, although annoyed, accepted his father's logic. Astrid would be the other bridesmaid for Olivia, considering also, that Olivia didn't have many female friends outside of the office. It had begun to rain, which on your wedding day means good luck. Well, that's according to Walter Bishop... Elaina had begun to cry. Peter took his daughter from Walter, and walked around, calming her down, singing the song that his mother used to sing to him... Rachel had finally caught Ella, and offered to take Elaina back to see Olivia, before the ceremony, so she could wish her mother good luck. Cheekily, Peter offered to take Elaina back to Olivia, and almost succeeded, but Rachel stopped him, using the excuse that it was bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress. Giving into defeat, Peter handed his daughter to Rachel, and walked back out to the altar, where he was to stand. Charlie, a big smile plastered on his face, bumped fists with Peter and Broyles... jigging around a little, before the music started... Peter's smile didn't leave his face, whilst Ella, Astrid and Rachel moved slowly up the aisle.

'This is it, last chance to back out...' Charlie whispered into Peter's ear jokingly

'In your dreams Francis,' Peter replied

'Can it you two,' Broyles said

'Sorry,' Charlie and Peter said in unison, as Olivia made her ascent up the aisle

Rachel was now smiling, glistening tears running down her cheeks, as her sister, wearing the most gorgeous white dress, walked towards them, about to commit herself to spending the rest of her life with Peter. She deserved it, and so did Peter. As Olivia walked up the aisle, she noticed Nina Sharp, sitting with Walter, and some of the agents from the FBI. Rachel's husband was in the audience, as was Elaina, just as perfect as she was the day she was born. Peter felt a tear fall, running down his cheek against his will. When Olivia reached him, she wiped it away, and smiled, handing her flowers to her sister, and taking Peter's hands. The minister began by telling the congregation to sit, which they did. Peter smiled as the minister began the proceedings... he reached the line "Anyone who should object to the union of these two people, should speak now, or forever hold their piece," to which Olivia closed her eyes, waiting... when the minister continued, and no one had said anything, she let a tear fall down her cheek. Ella smiled cheekily as she handed the rings to Olivia and Peter. Olivia just wanted to pick up her niece, and snuggle her, but took to smiling and giving her a kiss instead. She held the ring in her hand, until she was told to put it on Peter's hand. He did the same with Olivia's ring... and when the minister announced them man and wife, and told Peter to kiss her, Walter stood up, clapping the loudest, Nina Sharp pulling him back down. Olivia and Peter parted...

'Well, now I really can call you Mrs. Bishop,'

'Yep, you'll have to do the dishes now...' Olivia replied, smiling

'Ha ha, very funny,' Peter said, as they walked back down the aisle, and out to the waiting car that would take them to get their wedding photos, and then to the reception

'I'm serious Mr. Bishop...' Olivia said, laughing as they waved goodbye to everyone, and got in the large, black limo

'I love you,' Peter said, taking Olivia's hand

'I love you too,' she replied, and the two kissed again...

_**CHARLES RIVER ESPLANADE**_

_**OLIVIA AND PETER'S RECEPTION**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

The large white tents had been set up just on the rivers edge, which was probably a good thing, given that it was now raining, and the reception was outside. Walter and Nina were sitting at their table, Elaina asleep in her pusher. The wedding party had gone to get wedding photos done, and Walter was getting anxious that something had happened, because they should have been here twenty minutes ago. Nina told him to stop worrying, as the waiter came over to get their food and drinks order. People started cheering and clapping, and then the MC, who just happened to be Charlie, got up to the microphone, and introduced Mr. And Mrs. Peter Bishop to the tent full of people, who clapped, and cheered. Olivia and Peter walked in, hand-in-hand, and greeted everyone, as they made their way over to the table. Rachel was the first one up to make a speech, but Olivia had begun to panic to think what he sister was going to talk about. Peter was more worried about what Walter would say when he got up there. Peter was hoping it wouldn't be anything about Alternate Universes, and Peter glimmering, and Olivia being able to transport through time... Astrid had written him a speech, whether he stuck to it, that was a different thing all together.

'Okay, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Rachel, Olivia's sister, and I'm here to give the maid of honour speech. Now, I assume that most people here know Olivia, as the loyal and dedicated FBI Agent, friend and family member, but I'm guessing you don't know the other side of Olivia...'

'Keep it PG 13 Rachel,' Olivia said, making everyone in the room laugh

'Hey, this is my speech... okay, so when Olivia was in her first year of college, she was the loudest, most out-going, fun loving person I've ever known. She'd spend seventy-five percent of the time partying until dawn, and the other fifteen percent, studying to get where she is now. Oh Peter, don't let Olivia near the Moonshine... 'Peter laughed, as Olivia shook her head, laughing herself... 'But apart from her party days in college, I just wanted to say to you, Olivia Bishop that you mean the world to me and Ella, and we wish you as much happiness as the world can bring you. You deserve the world, and Peter can give that to you. Congratulations sis, Peter, welcome to the family...' Rachel said, as Olivia stood to hug her sister, letting the tears fall freely now.

'Ah, wow. That was touching... thank you Rachel, and you and Ella mean the world to me too. I'm going to keep mine short, because I know you're all probably sick of hearing my voice, so I just wanted to say to Peter, and Elaina, my life is full now that I have both of you in my life... to Charlie, I couldn't have asked for a better friend or partner... to Agent Broyles... thank you for putting up with me, and to Walter Bishop... thank you for being the father that I never had. To everyone who came tonight to help Peter and I celebrate this next step in our relationship... thank you... I love you Peter, Elaina...' Olivia said, stepping down as Walter stood to hug her.

There was silence for a moment, and then Walter got up to say his speech. Peter took Olivia's hand, kissing her cheek, and nervously crossing his fingers that Walter didn't say anything stupid, or embarrassing. Nina smiled and waved to Olivia and Peter, who waved back. Rachel handed Olivia a glass of champagne...

'Hello, my name is Walter Bishop, and I am Peter's father... I had a speech prepared, but I've decided to go with something different. I just wanted to say, to my son, it's about time... and to Olive... I am so sorry for everything that happened for you, but if it hadn't of, you wouldn't have met Peter, and you wouldn't be here today, so thank you Olivia, because until you came into his life, Peter hadn't even thought of me, and even when we were working together again, he only ever smiled when you were around... you've brought my son back to me, and he's happy... thank you Olivia... thank you,' Walter said, causing Olivia to start crying again

'Walter that was a lovely and touching speech. I'm not very good at public speaking, something that Agent Broyles knows all too well. But I'm facing my fear tonight, because it's a very special night... If I was asked, ten years from now, to look back on my life, and explain what the best night of my life was, I would have to say the night that I proposed to Olivia... and she said yes... the night that Elaina was born... and tonight... the night, I can call Olivia my wife. I've been thinking about what I would say when I got up here, having to address all of you, so I'm also going to keep mine short... or relatively... Olivia, I've never met anyone as beautiful as you ever, and don't even think about her, because she isn't you... I am so happy right now, because I get to spend the rest of my life, getting to know you, and loving you, and I get to keep smiling... you've given me Elaina, our beautiful daughter... and you've given me a reason to stay in one place... you've also given me back my father... I wouldn't have even gone to see him, if it hadn't of been for you... So I am going to worship you for the rest of my life Olivia, I love you... Thanks to everyone for coming, have a good time tonight... Charlie, it's all yours,' Peter said, walking back to the table

'I love you too,' Olivia whispered, as Rachel pulled her out onto the dance floor

Peter smiled, watching as his wife and sister-in-law attempted to dance. Walter was also dancing, with Nina Sharp, who'd put Astrid on Elaina duty. Peter, feeling left out, took Elaina from Astrid and joined Olivia and Rachel on the dance floor. Ella ran over to her mother and aunt, and Olivia picked her up, and twirled her around, laughing and smiling. Charlie was standing by the door, with Broyles, security detail from the FBI; in exchange for inviting them all to the wedding seemed like a pretty good bargain. When the DJ stopped the music, and said that it was time for Peter and Olivia's first dance, Olivia began to panic. She couldn't dance to save her life, but she was used to making a fool of herself in front of everyone, so she pushed it out of her mind. Peter smiled, taking Olivia's hands as they waltzed around the room. Olivia was smiling, as was Peter, who was also trying to hold back the laughter at the fact they neither of them could dance very well. After the first ten minutes of just Olivia and Peter dancing, they rest of the guests were called on to join them, prompting Astrid to hand Elaina back to Olivia, so she could dance with Charlie. Olivia spun around holding her daughter in her arms, smiling to herself. Peter was also dancing with Olivia and Elaina.

'Olivia, may I have this dance?' Walter asked, as she handed Elaina to Peter

'Why of course you can Walter. It would be my pleasure,' Olivia said, taking Walter's hand and following him onto the dance floor

'Look, mommies going to dance with grandpa, wave...' Peter said in a baby voice, as he moved Elaina's arm as to wave

'Cute, but I want a dance,' Rachel said, approaching her brother-in-law, handing her niece to her husband, and smiling as Peter twirled over to Olivia and Walter

'Liv, do you mind if I steal you away for a moment?' Charlie asked, as Walter hugged Olivia and returned to Nina Sharp at the table

'I'd love to dance with you Charlie,' Olivia replied, smiling and following her partner onto the dance floor

The night went on... and at 12:02 am, Peter and Olivia departed for their honeymoon. They were, for some reason, going to Venice in Italy, because it was the gift that Walter had brought for them, and they didn't want him to feel bad. Peter was apologising to Astrid as they loaded their things into the car. She was going to have to babysit Walter and Elaina for two weeks. They wanted to take their daughter with them, but Walter had insisted that Elaina stay with him. Astrid promised that there would be no experimenting on the child, and practically forced Peter into the driver's seat. Olivia took Peter's hand, kissing him, and smiling as he started the car. They waved as Peter drove off towards the airport... and the rest of their lives...


	10. The Honeymoon

_**THE SPLENDID VENICE HOTEL**_

_**OLIVIA AND PETER'S HONEYMOON**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**VENICE ITALY**_

The first day into their honeymoon, Peter woke to find the space beside him empty. He sat up quickly, calling Olivia's name. She poked her head out of the bathroom, as Peter got out of bed, crossing his arms and walking towards the bathroom door. Olivia quickly closed the door, but Peter was too strong for her, and he pushed it open. Olivia was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a floral printed dress, and sandals, with her hair straight down her back, caressing her shoulders. Peter was astounded at his wife's beauty.

'Olivia, you look...wow...' Peter said, pulling her towards him

'It was a gift from Astrid. She said I needed some colour in my life... do you really like it?' Olivia asked, twirling

'Absolutely...'Peter said, kissing Olivia as someone knocked on their hotel room door

'Who could that be?' Olivia said, following Peter out of the bathroom

Peter pulled the door open, to reveal the caterer, and the maid. Olivia smiled, and walked back into the bedroom, to tidy up her things. Peter was making coffee in the kitchen when she found him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her chin on his shoulder. They had so many things to do today, and they only had little time to do them. Their honeymoon was for two weeks, but Olivia had a feeling that any day now, they would get a call from Broyles, explaining that he needed them back in Boston, because there was a case that needed solving. Pushing the thought of work out of her mind, Olivia went to sit at the kitchen table, pulling an Italian newspaper towards her. She could only understand a few words, but she enjoyed laughing at herself whilst trying to understand what it said. Peter was texting when Olivia threw something at him. He looked up, to see Olivia sitting back in her chair, arms crossed, a perplexed look on her face. Peter had been checking on Walter since they landed last night, and she was beginning to think that if he was so worried about his father... they should just go home, which caused Peter to start chasing her around the hotel room. Olivia's mobile rang, but Peter answered it before she could. It was Broyles.

'Sir, sorry about Peter he's... a... Bishop,' Olivia said laughing as Peter jumped on top of her

'Olivia, I'm just calling to check in, make sure you landed alright,' Broyles said

'Yes sir... ah Peter... I'm sorry sir, I have to go,' Olivia said laughing

'Have fun Olivia. We'll see you when you get back,' Broyles said as Olivia hung up, and wrapped her arms around Peter.

'You're mine now Princess Olivia,'

'Oh no, I'm trapped... Prince Peter, please help me,' Olivia said, acting as a damsel in distress.

They both laughed, rolling onto their backs. Peter hadn't had this much fun since he was...well he didn't know how old... the maid walked into the bedroom, explaining that she needed to change the sheets in half English, half Italian. Olivia smiled, and pulled Peter towards the door. They had things to do, and places to go anyway. They reached the elevator, and almost fell into the people trying to get out, who just smiled and clapped, knowing that they were just married. Olivia burst out laughing when they were in the elevator, just the two of them. They were meeting their tour guide, Pierre Devoir in the lobby of the hotel. He was the only Italian/English speaking tour guide they could find who knew most of the places in Venice. Once they'd reached the lobby, and found Pierre, Peter took Olivia's hand, and they walked out into the street.

'We will start with the Rialto Bridge, which is where all the shopping is in Venice and then I have arranged a bus to take us to the Caffe Florian for lunch. Then you may feel free to walk around by yourselves for a while, before returning to the hotel for tea and then to the La Fenice Opera House for a show,' Pierre said in a half Italian/half English accent

'That sounds wonderful, doesn't it Peter?' Olivia asked elbowing him

'Yes... sounds brilliant,' Peter replied, kissing Olivia's cheek

'Good. Let's go,' Pierre said, leading Olivia and Peter down the street

They were within walking distance of the Rialto Bridge shopping district, with high end shops and boutiques, all of which Olivia and Peter went into. Peter, on the off chance that he'd find something else, brought himself a new watch, and Olivia a bracelet, and anklet. Olivia brought some clothes, most of which were black, but stylish none the less, and when she disappeared with Pierre into a lingerie shop, and emerged with two bags, Peter became interested. Claiming they were not for her, she smiled, taking his hand as Pierre led them off around the city once again. Returning to Caffe Florian for lunch, Pierre left them, and said that he would pick them up for the show at seven sharp, in the lobby. Olivia promised that she and Peter would be ready, as the waiter came to take their orders, and Pierre translated for them.

'What?' Olivia asked Peter, who was staring at her

'Nothing, you're just beautiful,' Peter said, taking her hand

'Scusi, una bottiglia di vino della casa?' the waiter asked, as Peter smiled

'Si, molte grazie. He asked if we wanted a bottle of house wine,' Peter said, as the waiter smiled and walked off.

Olivia smiled; impressed that he husband could speak fluent Italian. The waiter brought their lunch, and Peter thanked him, and tipped the waiter, who shook Peter's hand, and walked back into the caffe. Olivia and Peter ate lunch, discussed their honeymoon, and talked about Elaina, Walter and Astrid, and how she must be going crazy, having to look after Walter for two weeks. Peter remembered that he'd told his father the number for the hotel, and the times they would be doing everything on their itinerary, then he remembered that he'd left Walter an itinerary. Pulling out his mobile, he dialled Walter at the lab... it took a moment, ringing, ringing, and then Astrid answered... Peter spoke quickly, asking where Walter was and if he could talk to him. Olivia was reading the label on the bottle of wine, the waiter had left behind. There was something familiar about it, like she'd seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't make out where... Peter was talking to his father about the third thing on their list, and that they were going to Rome, so they could see the Colosseum.

'Olivia Dunham? Oh my god...' a young woman, about Olivia's age said, approaching the table

'Um, do I know you?' Olivia asked

'Katie Lang, we went to highschool together... AP English?'

'Ok right, Katie "the brains" Lang. Hi, it's been... wow,' Olivia said, as Peter hung up the phone

'Hi, I went to school with Olivia, I'm Katie,'

'Peter Bishop, Olivia's husband,' he said, smiling

'OH MY GOD! You got married? We all thought you'd be the spinster of the group,' Kate said, sitting down beside Olivia, and linking her arm

'Well, I've changed alot since highschool. We have a daughter too, Elaina Bishop, and I'm Olivia Bishop, and I'm not the same person I was in highschool,' Olivia said wanting to get rid of Katie

After explaining that they were on their honeymoon, and lying about where they were staying, Peter and Olivia paid for their food, waved goodbye to Katie, and the minute they got out of the caffe, they burst into laughter. Peter couldn't believe that Olivia had been a math nerd in highschool, to which she punched him in the arm, and ran off. Peter chased after her, grabbing her around the waste. Olivia laughed and fell over, Peter falling on top of her. They laughed so more, and when they'd had enough of people watching them, they made their way back to their hotel, to get ready for the show they were going to see tonight with Pierre, and his girlfriend Natalia.

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

_**WALTER'S LAB**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Astrid was playing with Elaina, when as explosion from the lab turned her attention. She ran out to see Walter, smiling cheerfully at the, now broken glasses and metal on the floor. Astrid crossed her arms, and walked over to Walter, tapping him on the shoulder, and pointing to Elaina, who was just sitting in her rocker; chewing on the stuffed doll she'd been brought. Olivia and Peter were due home today, in fact, they were due back any minute now, and Astrid was looking forward to hearing about their honeymoon. Just as she was about to return to the office, the doors flew open, and Peter walked in carrying Olivia, and greeting them in Italian. He put Olivia down, and she went into see Elaina, bringing her out to Peter.

'We missed you baby,' Olivia said, thanking Astrid and handing her a gift for all her hard work

'She was an angel,' Astrid said, opening the large box that Olivia had just given her, to reveal a porcelain shoe, another for her collection.

'Walter, are you going to come give me a hug or do I have to do everything?' Peter asked, smiling as his father nodded

'Welcome back son, daughter...' Walter said, hugging Olivia.

_**DEPARTMENT OF DEFENCE**_

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

_**PRIME OLIVIA'S PERSPECTIVE**_

_**NEW YORK CITY NEW YORK**_

Peter was the first one out. He pulled Elaina and Olivia along with him, making sure they were safe, and wouldn't be hit. He hoped Olivia was preparing herself to get scared, but when he saw the vortex forming, he knew she was. Broyles, Walter, Lincoln and Charlie were close behind. Fauxlivia was standing in their way, blocking their path, but Olivia didn't need the vortex. She let the fear fill her up, and then everyone took their positions, each linking their arms as Olivia passed through to the Prime Universe... where they were standing in Massive Dynamic, in Nina's office. Olivia fell to the ground, her nose bleeding, her arms clutching her stomach. Elaina screamed and knelt down beside her mother, Peter and Walter helping her back into the chair... this wasn't over... they had to destroy any chance of something else like this happening. Peter was worried as to why Olivia was so weak, and when she explained that she'd transported the machine back with her, and that it was in the basement, no one believed her, until one of the scientists came in to inform Nina Sharp that there was a large machine in the basement, to which Olivia replied "told ya," and stood up, kissing Peter. He placed his hand on her now rather large stomach, and smiled, as Elaina did the same thing.

'Please, can we go home?' Olivia asked

'Absolutely,' Peter said, picking Olivia up.

'Daddy, don't drop mommy, she's fragile,' Elaina said, as she took Walter's hand and they walked out of Nina's office.

'I love you Olivia Bishop,' Peter said

'I love you too,' Olivia replied, kissing Peter...


	11. The Birth of a Bishop

_**NINE MONTHS LATER...**_

_**OLIVIA AND PETER'S HOUSE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Elaina wouldn't let Olivia do anything. She was becoming like her father and grandfather, and everytime Olivia stood up to do something, Elaina would run in, and do it for her. She couldn't even make a hot drink without Elaina's "help". Peter and Walter had put her up to this, she knew it, because every time she'd finished something, she go back to Peter, who hi-fived her, handed her something, and then smiled and acted like nothing was going on when Olivia turned to look at him. Considering that she'd nine months pregnant, and almost one week overdue, Olivia couldn't be bothered arguing with Walter or Peter about anything. Giving up, Olivia sat down on the couch, calling her daughter into the room. Elaina ran in, smiling, and jumping up onto the couch beside her mother.

'Can you do me a favour, can you go and get your father's secrets box out of the cupboard and bring it to me?' Olivia whispered, as Peter looked over at them

'What are you two up to?' he asked, as Elaina got off the couch

'Nothing, just girls business,' Olivia replied as Elaina came back with a large black box

'Olivia Bishop, you told our daughter where my secrets box was hidden?' Peter said, feigning anger, and taking the box off her

'I guessed dad,' Elaina said, as Peter tickled her.

Olivia shook her head, leaning back on the couch, and closing her eyes. Her dreams were filled with things from the Alternate Universe, nothing about the upcoming birth of her son, or the Prime Universe, it was all about what was coming... she could almost clearly see through to the other side in her sleep. That was, until she woke up screaming in pain almost five hours later. She was lying on the couch, clutching her stomach. Walter, Elaina and Peter ran into the room. Olivia told them that she needed to go to the hospital, because her water had just broken. Elaina ran upstairs to get Olivia's bag, and Peter helped his wife to the car, somewhere between being happy that he was going to see his son, and terrified to think that something could happen to Olivia. When Elaina and Walter were both securely in the car, Peter sped off towards the hospital, telling Olivia to breathe deeply, keeping it in control. He took her hand, kissing it, and smiling to himself. Walter was telling Elaina the story about when she was born, which, to Peter, was something he hadn't heard in years. He'd never thought to tell Elaina that story, in fact, he'd deliberately forgotten that story, and to avoid the feelings he felt back then. Olivia was in pain, counting the minutes in between each contraction, and trying to keep a smile on her face, as to hide the amount of pain she was actually feeling...

They reached the hospital, and Peter carried his wife into the hospital, where the nurses ran around trying to get her in a maternity room. Peter was shocked at just how many women were in labour right now. Walter and Elaina followed closely behind, with Peter asking Walter to stay close, so they didn't get lost. Olivia was humming softly to herself, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling. The nurse helped her onto the bed, with Peter grabbing her hand, and Elaina and Walter being asked to wait outside. Nodding, Elaina followed her grandfather out to the small toy area they had. They built houses with blocks, and knocked them down, and when they couldn't do that anymore, they went to check on Olivia and Peter.

'Peter, is everything alright?' Walter asked, pushing back the white curtain

'Walter, Elaina, I'd like you to meet Matthew James Bishop,' Olivia said, as the new baby was wheeled into the room

'Peter, you have a son,' Walter said, asking if he could hold him

'Yes Walter, we have a son,' Peter said, as Elaina sat on his lap, and Olivia took his hand...

A sudden crashing from outside Olivia's hospital room alerted them to the presence of Lincoln Lee and Charlie Francis, the Alternate Version's who'd been having a little _too_ much fun over the last nine months of being here. They'd been contacted by Fauxlivia, who was in jail for letting them escape with the machine that Peter needs to operate. They entered the room, stumbling into the chairs, and laughing hard when they saw Peter. It was only then that Charlie noticed where they were, and what they were here for... Olivia had just given birth to her second son... Charlie, in his typical fashion, jumped onto the bed beside Olivia, and snagged the remote, much to the disapproval of Peter, who was watching the two drunk Alternate Counterparts. There had been a report earlier, that the frozen human bodies had been found out by Roxbury River again, but Peter wasn't about to tell Olivia this, not after she'd just given birth to son, Matthew. Peter was snuggling Matthew, when the nurse came into the room to take him. Olivia smiled, kissing her son's forehead, and handing him to the nurse.

'Awesome, now we have someone to play football with, right Peter?' Charlie asked

'Right, well, I think Olivia needs to rest now,' Peter replied, practically pushing Charlie off the bed, and kissing Olivia's forehead

'Good point. Olivia, we all love you. See you tomorrow,' Charlie said, following Lincoln and Walter out of the room

'I'll be back first thing in the morning Olivia Bishop,' Peter said, kissing his wife, and leaving the room

Smiling, and turning the TV off, Olivia closed her eyes, hoping that tonight; her dreams would be of the Prime Universe, rather than the Alternate Universe. Olivia knew that this would never happen though, because of the trials Walter and Bell did on her when she was little. In her dreams, Olivia came face to face with her father, she was thrown around by Fauxlivia, and was told something by William Bell... that there was a war coming, and only one universe would survive, and that it was up to Peter, which it would be... her eyes sprung open... Peter was sitting by her bed, watching her sleep, Elaina asleep on the small couch in the room.

'Who will you chose Peter?'

'Olivia? Is that you?' Peter asked

'Who will you chose Peter Bishop? Your wife... or you child...'

'Olivia...' Peter said, as Olivia screamed again

'What happened?' She asked, looking around the room

Peter shrugged and shook his head, bewildered. He had no idea what, or who, had possessed Olivia, and why they had done it. Peter was beginning to worry again. Why couldn't they just go back to Italy and be on their honeymoon again? Why couldn't everything be normal? The way that it was before the Alternate Universe declared war on the Prime Universe... the way it was before... a thought occurred to Peter... if things were the way they were before Walter had taken him from the Alternate Universe, his life now could be very different. For starters... he may never have met this version of Olivia, and he may never have had children as beautiful as Elaina and Matthew, and he probably would be stuck in some defence job, like his father, Walternate... why did he want all that to change so badly? All he had to do was get in the machine... fix the whole between the universes... and go back to Olivia... That's all he had to do... but he couldn't. Something Olivia or whoever possessed her, had said, was stuck at the forefront of his mind... "Your wife, or you child?" he has two children, both of whom he would chose, but he'd also chose Olivia, so he was in a dilemma. Trying to figure out the riddle was hurting his head... it was too early in the morning to be thinking about this, and by the looks of it, Olivia had gone back to sleep. Quietly, he crept out of the room, and down to the cafeteria to get coffee. Charlie and Lincoln were sitting at the far table, just talking to each other, but both looked up when Peter approached. He sat down, crossing his arms, and looking from Charlie to Lincoln and back again.

'What are you two up to?' he asked, noticing the computer

'We're planning Olivia and you a baby... ouch,' Lincoln said as Charlie kicked him under the table

'Right, okay. I'll pretend I didn't hear that,' Peter said standing to walk off

'Are you mad? Do you realise what you might have just done?' Charlie said, whacking Lincoln across the head with the newspaper.

_**PETER'S DREAM**_

_**BISHOP HOUSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

_**Alternate and **_**Prime Universes**

_I entered my father's office late on Monday morning, I didn't care though, and Walter was beginning to drive me insane with all this crazy talk about Alternate Universes, and driving the wedge between his and our counterparts... I had no idea what he was on about, but it seems that Olivia Dunham, a Fringe Division Agent from Boston Massachusetts did. She was already in the office when I arrived, for some reason; I was wearing a suit and glasses, and carrying coffees. Who am I? The coffee boy? Olivia Dunham stood, greeting me cheerfully, the large engagement ring on her left hand glittering in the sunlight coming from the window. I knew her fiancée well, Frank Stanton. He's a mate of a mate of mine, and I've been over to his place a couple of times, I never would have thought that someone like Olivia Dunham could live in a place like that... I always thought of her living in a large house, in Boston, with the perfect husband, and two children... Walter was speaking, but I was deliberately ignoring him, rather, watching Olivia's expressions as she left the office. A strong, independent and confidant woman... she's nothing like... _

Peter woke in a sweat, Olivia stroking his hair. He was resting his head on the edge of Olivia's hospital bed, and must have fallen asleep, but the dream he'd had... that couldn't have been real. He was imagining his life in the Alternate Universe, if he hadn't of been kidnapped by Walter... Peter shook off the remaining remnants of his dream, and smiled up at his wife.

'You were talking in your sleep,' Olivia said

'What did I say?' Peter asked

'I love you Olivia... Dunham...'Olivia said, crossing her arms

'Oh, I can explain...'

Olivia nodded, half expecting him to show it to her in a montage. Peter told her about the dream, which, for Olivia, only made things worse. The nurse came in with her discharge papers, forcing Olivia to get out of the hospital bed, to get dressed. Peter smiled, signed the papers, and went to try and explain to his wife. Olivia wouldn't hear it, she didn't want to know his fantasies about the other Olivia, she only wanted to be oblivious to the fact that she existed, which wasn't made easier by Charlie and Lincoln, who glimmered every time they were near her. Any sane person would think she was madder than Walter, but given what she's seen, and what she's been through, she couldn't make out the difference anymore. Her step-father was still missing, Nina Sharp was somehow responsible, Peter had to get in a machine that would destroy a universe, and possibly him, she'd just had another child, and her husband was dreaming about her counterpart from the Alternate Universe... it was amazing that she could still get up in the morning. Olivia followed Peter out of the hospital, not saying a word as she wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hospital. She didn't know what to think... how could he be doing this to her? She didn't want to fight with Peter, not about the Alternate Universe... not with Matt and Elaina, and Walter and everyone in their lives who meant so much to them...

They reached Olivia's big black SUV, and this is when Olivia stopped, turned to face her husband, and asked him the question she so badly wanted the answer to, it was killing her inside...

'Peter, are you going to get in that machine?' Olivia asked, holding the door closed until he answered

'Liv,'

'No Peter, we're not dodging around this bullet anymore... Are you getting in that machine?' Olivia asked as Astrid and Walter watched

He didn't want to answer her, he wanted to get in the car and drive home, and lie on the bed beside Olivia and just hold her...'Yes,' he replied...

Slowly, she nodded. The answer she hadn't wanted was the one that she got. It was beginning to become a thing with her, always getting the answer that she wanted, rather than the one she knew would make her feel good. Without saying another word, Olivia walked off, away from the SUV, Walter running after her. He grabbed her hand, spinning her around. Tears escaped down her face, as she broke off from Walter's grip. Peter ran after his wife, explaining to Astrid that he would be back, but if they weren't in ten minutes, to take Elaina, Walter and Matt home. Astrid nodded, taking the bag from Peter, and getting into the car. Olivia was crying fully now, as she tried hard to shield herself from the rain that had begun to fall on her already messed up life... Peter caught up to her, stopping her by standing in front of her... she looked up at him, so desperately wanting to see him glimmer, but it had been too long, and Peter wasn't one of them anymore... that didn't bring her much comfort... and it scared her, knowing just how much Peter had given up for her. Olivia kissed Peter softly, resting her hand on his cheek and smiling.

'I love you Olivia,' Peter said, pulling her close to him

'Sometimes love isn't enough to overcome something this big Peter,' Olivia replied, wrapping her arms around his neck

'What do you mean?' Peter asked, knowing the answer all too well

'I love you Peter Bishop. I love everything about you, and I love that you're mine. This is going to sound strange, but you haven't glimmered in months, and that scares me...'

'Why? It shouldn't,' Peter said, cupping his wife's face in his hands

'It scares me because it means that you're all mine. You don't belong to them anymore, and the pure knowledge of that fact, the heightened reality, the love that I have for you, it's all real, and... When you said that you were getting in that machine... Peter I wanted to kill you myself...' Olivia said, as the thunder rumbled

'Olivia, I will always love you...'

'I know, and _I _will always love you. If you need to do this Peter, then I'll support you, but if you so much as start to die, I will shoot you. Do you understand Peter Bishop?'

He nodded, pulling Olivia into a passionate, rain induced kiss. The lingering touch was so addictive, it was almost impossible for Peter to pull away when Astrid pulled up beside them in Olivia's SUV. Walter called for his son to get in the car right now, before he caught pneumonia. Laughing, Olivia and Peter got in the car. Closing her eyes, Olivia dreamed herself into the future... one which she was hoping, would involve Peter...

_**SEVEN YEARS FROM NOW... 2024**_

_**BISHOP HOUSE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**OLIVIA'S DREAM**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

_I woke up this morning to laughter and smiles. Peter was lying beside me, watching me, as Elaina and Matthew jumped up on the bed. I was curious as to what they were doing, but as soon as Walter entered the room, I knew. It was Elaina's fourteenth birthday. Peter and I sat up, linking hands... Walter sat on the end of the bed, and handed Elaina her present. It had become something of a family tradition to do this, wake up in the morning on someone's birthday, and open presents on their bed with everyone present. I hadn't missed a year, and neither had Peter. Every November, on Elaina's day, the 12__th__, she would wake us up at seven, jumping on us, and singing that it was her birthday. Peter had grown to adapt to this style of living, even when we spent their birthday's at Rachel's house in California, it was still the same. Excitedly, Elaina opened the present Walter had so independently brought for his granddaughter. Peter watched as Elaina ripped through the paper like it was second nature... she opened the box to reveal a picture, one of Peter and I about six weeks into the start of our relationship. Elaina smiled, hugging Walter and showed us the picture. I hadn't seen that photo in so long. It had been tucked away in one of the many project boxes I hadn't gotten around to finishing yet. After that, Elaina turned to Peter and I._

'_What?' I asked_

'_Presents mommy,' Elaina said, looking at Peter who smiled_

'_What makes you think that we brought you anything?' Peter said, tickling his daughter_

'_It's my birthday... daddy, stop it,' Elaina said, tickling him back_

_I got out of bed and pulled three boxes out of the cupboard. Elaina clapped as I placed them on the bed in front of her. For a split second, I could have sworn that she glimmered, but I could have been the sunlight coming through the open window. Neither Peter nor Elaina had glimmered in years... not since the Alternate Universe had been destroyed back in 2017. Walter was watching me, just standing beside the bed, my mind going over what had just happened. _

'_Olive, what's wrong?' Walter asked me, as I walked into the bathroom_

'_Nothing, I'm fine,' I replied, closing the door_

'_Olivia, open the door,' Peter said, banging his fist loudly_

'_Please no, please no, please no,' I said, looking into the mirror_

_I closed my eyes, opening the door. I slowly opened my eyes. Peter wasn't glimmering and neither was Elaina. I sighed with relief, almost falling into Peter's arms. He caught me, his soft touch alerting me back to reality. Elaina watched me, worry in my fourteen year olds eyes, Matthew had it to, that intense worry, plastered on his face, just like Peter used to have all the time, when I was working for the FBI. My mind jumped back to the day that I lost Charlie, and Broyles and Lincoln... I know that Charlie and Lincoln were Alternate characters, but they had become like their Prime Universe counterparts had been... they were normal... I wouldn't have had it any other way... I'd lost Charlie twice... my best friend and my partner... Peter was leading me back to the bed, so Elaina could finish opening her presents. I smiled, pulling Matthew into a hug..._

_**BISHOP HOUSE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

As the day drew nearer, Peter and Olivia spent more and more time together, just the four of them... Elaina, Matthew, Olivia and Peter Bishop, a family... Walter had been spending all his time in the lab, trying to figure out another way that wouldn't involve Peter getting into a machine that could kill him, and the life that he'd seen in Olivia over the last year. Matthew hadn't cried at all since he'd been brought home from the hospital, surprising, considering all Elaina _did_ was cry. Waiting for the possible death of her husband was taking its toll on Olivia. Peter knew that this wasn't easy for any of them. In two months, he'd be risking his life to save his family, but there was always the chance that Walter would find another way, something Peter, deep down, hoped that he would do... Broyles, Charlie, Astrid, Walter, Olivia, Elaina, Ella, Peter, Matthew and Nina Sharp had gathered at the Bishop house, for New Years Eve Celebrations. They would welcome in the new year, and the new Fringe events. Olivia's ten years service was coming up at the FBI, so it meant another party they'd have to throw before their lives became turmoil once again. Ella and Elaina were playing peekaboos with Matthew, not knowing how much everything was about to change...

'Uncle Peter, can you tell us the story about how you proposed to Aunt Liv?' Ella asked, sitting beside her uncle on the couch, whilst Elaina sat on the other side

'Ella..' Rachel said

'No, it's fine. I can tell you, but you have to do something for me in return,' Peter said, smiling at his niece

'What is it Uncle Peter?' Ella asked

'Go and give this to Aunt Liv, and tell her that I love her,' Peter said, cuddling Elaina close to him, as Ella stood to give Olivia the letter

Looking up from where she was sitting, Ella smiled, whispering what Peter had said, and handing her the letter. Olivia was holding Matthew in her arms, just singing softly to him, as Peter began the story, about how he proposed to Olivia Dunham... Eight years ago...


	12. The Proposal

_**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**_

_**WALTER'S LAB**_

_**HARVARD UNIVERSITY**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

He'd had it planned for the last six weeks. Walter, Broyles, Astrid and Rachel knew what was happening, but he knew how much it would mean to Olivia to receive this declaration of love from Peter. Walter was so happy, that he was almost skipping around the lab when Olivia and Peter arrived that morning. Peter had explained that he didn't want Olivia to find out until he was ready to pop the question, so he'd asked Astrid to help Walter in keeping the secret. Olivia walked into the office, as Peter joined his father in the lab. Walter smiled, and whispered something to Peter. Astrid warned them that Olivia was right in the office, and that they had to be discreet about whatever was going on in their heads. Knowing all too well how good at keeping secrets Walter was, Peter agreed, starting up the computer.

'Astrid, why are there flowers all over the floor in the office, and since when do you spend two hundred dollars on reservations at Italian restaurants?' Olivia asked, holding a receipt in one hand, and some flowers in the other

'Um, it's a... personal project... sorry. I should learn to clean up after myself,' Astrid said, as Olivia turned to go back into the office.

'Son...'

'Are you an idiot? Do you want to get busted?' Astrid said, throwing the flowers at Peter, and shaking her head

Peter's plan was fool proof, so long as nothing got in the way... like Broyles entering the lab, with _that_ look on his face... another Fringe case. Peter kicked the table in front of him, almost sending the computers flying. Broyles looked at him, remembering what today was. Olivia, oblivious, came out of the office, ready to head to the scene, Peter not moving from his seat. Feeling the tension between the two men, Olivia went over and kissed Peter, breaking him out of his staring competition with Broyles. Olivia then dragged him out of the lab, Broyles and Walter following close behind. Peter couldn't believe it. He was going to spend the whole day pampering his girlfriend, before they had a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant, and then return to Olivia's apartment, where he would pop the question, whilst they watched her favourite movie... Chicken Run... Knowing that this case would keep them busy all day, Peter needed to vent his anger at someone or something. He asked Olivia if he could drive, to which she reluctantly replied by handing him her keys, and getting in the passenger seat. She immediately regretted letting Peter drive, as he sped out of Harvard, and down the highway, keeping right behind Broyles and Charlie.

'Peter, would you slow down babe, Walter and I are in the car,' Olivia said, grabbing his hand

'I know you're upset son...'

'Walter...don't finish that sentence,' Peter said, angrily pushing his foot down on the accelerator

'What's up with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?' Olivia snapped, not removing her hand from Peter's

'Nothing, I just had things to do today, this case has back halted them,' Peter said, not looking at Olivia, who was beginning to get suspicious

They arrived at the scene, Peter literally skidding to a halt, as Olivia almost jumped out of the car, slamming the door, and snatching the keys from a grinning Peter. She followed Charlie over to the frozen body, and knelt down beside it. For this, they would need alot of help, especially to get the frozen body back to Harvard in one piece. Peter was talking with the witness who'd found the body, much to the annoyance of Olivia, who is, after all, the gun wielding FBI agent. She approached Peter, standing just beside him, but not close enough for them to be touching. Charlie also joined them, listening into the witnesses statement. She explained that she and her boyfriend had found the body when they came out for their morning swim. Thinking it was just an ice block, they approached it, which is when the realised that it was a man. Olivia asked if they'd seen anyone else around, to which the witness replied no. Figuring they were getting nowhere, Olivia dismissed the witness, and followed Charlie over to Broyles. Walter was talking with Peter, who was looking at Broyles, a cold look, not the usual friendly one he has. Olivia was getting fed up with her boss and her boyfriend's attitudes towards each other.

'I am so done with this,' Olivia said, walking back to the car

'Agent Dunham...'

'No, I'm sorry, but I can't be in the middle of whatever testosterone fight you two have going on. If you need me, I'll be at the FBI, doing work,' Olivia said, walking back to the SUV

'Olivia...'Peter said, as Olivia pushed past him.

Charlie looked from Peter, to Broyles and crossed his arms... he wanted to know what was going on, but getting information out of Peter and Broyles, is like punching a brick wall, painful and useless, it's not going to fight back... giving up on playing the good cop, Charlie turned to Peter, who, he had to admit, he'd developed a friendship towards over the last three years. Broyles had already begun to help Walter load the equipment in his car for the ride back.

'Oi, what's going on with you and Liv?' Charlie asked as he followed Peter towards the car

'I had this whole day planned. I was going to take Olivia out to lunch, and spend the whole day with her, before I ask her to marry me, tonight, after dinner. This case, Broyles... he knew and... I'm just...' Peter said

'You're going to ask Olivia Dunham to marry you?' Charlie asked as they got in the car

'Yeah, why do you think she'll say no?' Peter asked, knowing Charlie would tell him the truth

'No, I know she'll say yes, but be prepared for the consequences when she confronts you for ignoring her,' Charlie said, as Walter climbed in beside him

There was silence in the car. Peter and Walter sat quietly whilst Charlie and Broyles spoke about the case. Olivia was already waiting at the lab, when Broyles, Charlie, Walter and Peter entered, the bodies being wheeled in by the paramedics. Olivia came out of the office, ignoring Peter just long enough for Charlie to nod at him. Walter was smiling cheerfully as Olivia approached him, making her look behind her, hoping that his grin had to do with the fact that Astrid was feeling better and was in the lab today, rather than her relationship with Peter, which at the moment, isn't much of one. She was about to leave the lab, when Peter grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the office, and closed the door, letting Olivia cross her arms, and lean against the filing cabinet. She didn't want to fight with Peter, she just wanted to know what was going on, and if it was going to affect their relationship. Peter took the seat behind the desk, whilst Olivia looked at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she shook her head, and left the office, slamming the door to the office and the door to the lab as she left. Peter came out, not long afterwards, and got an I-told-you-so look from Charlie.

'Peter, what's wrong with Agent Dunham?' Walter asked

'Nothing...'Peter, said grabbing his coat as he was followed out of the lab by Charlie

'Hey, I told you this would happen. She's probably interviewing suspects. Here's the address,' Charlie said as Peter took the piece of paper from him

'Thanks. Do you think I should just ask her, or wait?'

'Wait. It will be worth it,' Charlie said, smiling...

Peter watched the agent walk off after Olivia, who would have been in Roxbury by now. It was so unlike Olivia to be acting like this. Pushing the thought out of his head, Peter decided that he'd skip the pampering and decorate Olivia's house. She'd given him a key, as a safety thing, and he'd use that to decorate the house with rose petals, and flowers, but he'd need Walter and Astrid's help. Running back to the lab, he explained what he was going to do, calling Astrid to help him, and Walter, who skipped with excitement. If Olivia and Charlie were off for long enough, then Peter's plan would go the way that he wanted. Sending Charlie a txt, Peter headed off towards the station wagon, Astrid and Walter close behind... he wanted to make this perfect...

_**OLIVIA AND CHARLIE**_

_**ROXBURY MASS.**_

_**CATALINA HOUSE**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

Charlie's phone buzzed, but since he was driving he asked Olivia to answer it, before realising that it was a mistake... she read out the message. "Plan in motion, need about three hours, keep her busy. Thanks Charlie," Olivia handed the phone back to her partner, not dropping her gaze from him. He'd gotten that message from Peter for a reason, but whatever it was, Charlie wasn't letting it go. They parked the car, and got out, Olivia still in Charlie's ear about the message. As they approached the house, a gunshot knocked them back into reality. Olivia screamed in pain as the bullet lodged itself in her arm. Charlie aimed his gun at the assailant, and shot. He was a better shot than Olivia, hitting the person almost directly. Olivia sat on the bottom step, pressing her hand to her now bleeding arm. Charlie hit the shooter, and called 911. Olivia told him to go inside; she'd wait for the paramedics. Still clutching her arm, she pushed Charlie up the steps with her other, practically forcing him to go. When he was out of her sight, Olivia dialled Peter's number, hoping that he boyfriend would answer his phone. Message bank... stubbornly putting the phone back in her pocket, Olivia sat back on the step, just as the paramedics showed up, and Charlie came downstairs with a handcuffed man, obviously the one who shot her.

'Miss Dunham, I'll need you to come down to the hospital,' the paramedics said

'Sure, Charlie, can you let Peter know I'll need a lift,' Olivia said, getting into the ambulance

'Sure thing Liv,' he said, nodding

'Thanks Charlie, at least I can count on you,' she said as the paramedic closed the ambulance doors

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She couldn't be about to call it quits with Peter, not tonight... he had to stop her from saying anything to him. He had to warn Peter. Pulling out his phone, Charlie called, counting to ten three times before Peter answered. He'd told him what happened, and that he needed to go to the hospital, but to not see Olivia until he got there. He had a plan, and he was going to make it work. Charlie hung up the phone and got in the car, following the ambulance to the hospital.

_**BOSTON GENERAL HOSPITAL**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**OLIVIA, CHARLIE, WALTER, PETER AND BROYLES**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Peter got to the hospital before Charlie, waiting in the lobby for the agent who was going to fix all of this. Walter was watching his son, who wasn't smiling, but looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, knowing that Olivia had been shot. Charlie approached them, and Peter handed Agent Francis the ring... Walter was about to snatch it back when Broyles showed up. He was followed by Olivia, whose arm was now wrapped in a sling. Peter turned to his girlfriend, hoping that Charlie was right about this, and that it would work.

'Hey, are you alright?' Peter asked, taking Olivia's free hand

'I need to talk to you,' Olivia said, pulling Peter out to the front of the hospital

'Wait, I think I know what this is about. Olivia, I love you, and I'm sorry if I've been in a bad mood all day, it's just, I had it all planned out, and then Broyles and the case and...'

'What are you talking about?' Olivia asked

'Can we go back to your apartment? We need to talk,' Peter asked, nodding to Charlie

'sure,' Olivia said, letting Peter and Charlie do what they needed to

Conspicuously, Charlie gave Peter back the ring box, and followed him back towards the car park. Peter was only just in the car when Olivia took off, finding it hard to drive with only one arm. Peter hoped that Astrid had finished up for him, knowing that if it wasn't perfect, it wouldn't be right, and he'd have to start all over again. It had begun to rain, as Olivia sped up to get to her apartment. They just pulled up as Astrid drove off, luckily, Olivia didn't notice her. Peter ran up the steps and inserted the key into the lock, jumping inside, followed closely by Olivia, whose blonde hair was now clinging to her back, because of the wetness. Flicking the lights on, Olivia saw all the rose petals and flowers through her house. She turned to look at Peter, almost as if he'd done something wrong. Pushing that out of her mind, she pulled him in to a kiss, one that wasn't as powerful as her others, and Peter could tell that he'd stepped over the comfort line. Most of Olivia's possessions were still in boxes, and she hadn't hung the picture of them on the wall yet. Walking up the stairs towards the bedroom, Olivia caught on to Peter's plan. Playing along, she reached the top of the landing, and pushed the bathroom door open, noticing the candles and music, and more flowers.

'Where is it?' Olivia asked, holding out her free right hand for what she knew what Peter was hiding

'What are you talking about?' Peter asked

'Whatever you've been whispering about behind my back...' Olivia said, seductively unbuttoning the first button of her shirt

'I've not idea what you're on about...' Peter said, as Olivia smiled

'That's fine. I'll get it out of you... one way or another...' Olivia said smiling as Peter chased her up into the bedroom.

Lying underneath the covers, curled up in his arms, Olivia asked what Peter was hiding again, and this time, he answered...

'Olivia Dunham, will you marry me?' he asked, presenting the ring

'You went through all of today just to get to this moment?' Olivia asked smiling

'Ah, yeah, now are you going to marry me, or do I have to force you?'

'I will marry you Peter Bishop; I'll marry you ten times over...' Olivia said, as Peter pushed the ring onto her finger

'I love you,' Peter said, pushing a strand of hair out of Olivia's face

'I love you too,' Olivia said, kissing Peter...


	13. The Choice

_**PRESENT DAY**_

_**BISHOP HOUSE**_

_**NEW YEARS EVE**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Elaina and Ella clapped as Peter finished the story, winking at Olivia, who was smiling. Rachel had tears in her eyes, hearing about one of the happiest moments of her sister's life, one that she wasn't part of, but was still so happy about. Olivia had taken it on herself to help Peter remember the parts that he couldn't, but he told the story so beautifully, she just had to listen. Elaina yawned, prompting Olivia to stand up, and take her daughter up to her room. Elaina went around the room, kissing everyone goodnight, and then took Olivia's spare hand as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Peter was talking to Charlie, thanking him for being here, and being Olivia's partner and friend again. He shook his hand, and nodded, taking a beer from Lincoln. Peter went upstairs after Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist as Elaina snuggled down into the covers. Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead, and smiled, Peter doing the same. Together, they walked out of the room, closing the door. Olivia watched her husband, for a split second, seeing the fear and sadness in his eyes. He could see what he was giving up, if he didn't make it through that machine alive. Elaina, Olivia, Matthew, Peter and Walter... the Bishop's...

'Hey babe, where's your head?' Peter asked, taking Olivia's hand as she put Matthew in his crib

'Just thinking about the future,' Olivia replied

'Liv, I'm not going to leave you...'

'I know... you'll come back Peter Bishop, you have to,' Olivia said, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and kissing him, the way she used to eight years ago.

'You haven't kissed me like that in years,' Peter said when it was over and they headed back to the lounge for New Years Eve countdown

'I love you Peter Bishop. Don't ever think I don't,' Olivia said as they reached the lounge, holding hands...

_**BOSTON FEDERAL BUILDING**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**FAUXLIVIA'S POV**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

She knew where everyone would be right now, at the Bishop's house, celebrating the New Year. She had to locate the machine, the one that would save her universe, and give her back Peter. She hadn't realised the extent of damage that the machine could do, until Walternate had shown her pictures... she'd smiled, like it was a part of a plan she was concocting to get Peter back. Charlie and Lincoln had betrayed her, turning them over, and becoming Prime Universe version's of them. Olivia didn't want to be here, she'd rather be in her own universe, with her own friends, and the love of her life, who is currently married to her counterpart, and in the Prime Universe. Olivia was sitting in her counterparts office, spinning around on the chair, looking at all the photo's of Olivia, and Peter, and their children, the most current one of a small little baby boy. She'd broken all the rules getting into the Federal Building, and she knew that she'd be on the surveillance cameras, but she didn't care. She wanted Peter, and she isn't leaving without him...Pushing the most recent photo of Matthew down so she couldn't see it, Olivia stood, walking over to the filing cabinet, opening the top draw, hoping to find something, anything to do with the machine.

There was a light knock at the door to the office, and much to her surprise, Michael Dunham walked in the office, carrying what looked like a box. Fauxlivia turned to face him, a large smile on her face. She hadn't seen Michael since he'd escaped from Massive Dynamic, and crossed over to the Alternate Universe, where he was trained as a soldier, so he could come back and kill the other Olivia. Alternate Michael was locked in a room, in the Alternate Universe... needless to say their two completely different people, taken from their worlds, and trained, to get to this very moment. Fauxlivia closed the office door, as Michael placed the box on the top of the filing cabinet, and sat down on the spare chair in his step-daughter's office. He'd been waiting for the chance where he could talk to Olivia, even though it wasn't _his_ Olivia, he knew she'd understand what he wanted to say. Hoping she'd pass the message on, Michael told her about the box, and what was inside. Smiling to herself, Olivia shook Michael's hand, agreeing to be his partner, in whatever vendetta he has against Prime Olivia.

'You don't look anything like my daughter,' Michael said, smiling

'I'm nothing like your daughter... I'm better...' Fauxlivia replied

'I'd imagine that you would be,' Michael said, as he stood

'Same time tomorrow Mr. Dunham,' Fauxlivia said, following him out of the office and closing the door.

_**BOSTON FEDERAL BUILDING**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**PRIME OLIVIA'S POV**_

_**BOSTON MASS.**_

Olivia, Peter, Elaina and Matthew were gathered in her office, when Fauxlivia walked in, noticing the box, and the family sitting around her. She'd made a promise to Michael Dunham that she wouldn't save Olivia, but she couldn't kill Peter or his children... she had to get them out of the office, without Olivia following them, and she had to do it in the next three minutes... running into the office, Fauxlivia told Peter that she needed to talk to him, and that Walter wanted to watch the children. Olivia, oblivious, told Peter that he should go, and also told him to take the box that had been left of the filing cabinet. Peter kissed his wife, standing up, and leaving the office, returning to get the box, which he noticed was ticking. Dropping the box containing what Peter had identified as a bomb, he turned to Fauxlivia, who was motioning for him to follow. Peter closed the office door, and told Olivia to get under the desk, crawling in beside her. Olivia didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was; the desk wouldn't provide them much protection. Peter took his wife's hand, and asked her to trust him. He had to get in that machine, and he had to do it before the counterparts got to it. Olivia knew what she needed to do... she had to save Peter, so he could save them. Without thinking, Olivia got out from under the desk, pulling Peter to his feet. She opened the office door, pushed him outside, and closed the door again, locking it so he couldn't get back in. Olivia crawled back under the desk.

'OLIVIA... OLIVIA BISHOP OPEN, THIS DOOR!' Peter called, banging on the large brown door

'What's going on?' Broyles asked

'Olivia locked herself in there with the bomb. OLIVIA!' Peter said, as Broyles motioned to Lincoln and Charlie to help him

'This is the nuttiest thing Liv has ever done,' Charlie said, as he and Lincoln began kicking the door

Olivia closed her eyes, counting to thirty. There was a loud explosion, and Peter, Broyles, Lincoln and Charlie were knocked off their feet and thrown backwards by the force. Fauxlivia was watching with Walter and the children as Peter, standing, ran into what was left of the office, calling Olivia's name. Elaina, escaping from Walter's watch, ran down the stairs to her father. Broyles helped Lincoln and Charlie to their feet, following Peter into the now extinct office that belonged to Olivia Bishop. Charlie was looking around the room, waiting for anything to tell them that Olivia was alive, and that the desk had provided cover for her. Peter walked over to the desk, kneeling down, and pulling the shrapnel out of the way. Elaina was helping, tears in the little girls eyes. Olivia was crouched down, under the desk, her arms over her head. She was bleeding heavily from her forehead, and looked to be unconscious. Peter picked her up, and carried her out to the squad room, laying her down on a jacket that Broyles had set out for her. Charlie was kneeling on the other side of Olivia, shaking his head at his friend's stupid idea. Fauxlivia was being handcuffed by Lincoln and Broyles, whilst Walter was just standing in Broyles' office, watching his daughter-in-law and son, as the paramedics were called. Peter sat, pulling Elaina into a hug. She's eight years old. She shouldn't be seeing things like this, not at her age. She's still young... Matthew... Peter looked up to his father, who he saw, was holding his son in his arms... Olivia spoke, softly...

'Peter... you need to get in that machine. You need to end this,' Olivia said as Peter grabbed her hand

'We'll talk about it later Olivia,' Peter said, kissing her forehead

'Peter, Michael won't stop coming after us, unless you get in that machine. He's...'

'Peter Bishop, Michael Dunham. It's nice to meet you,' Olivia's step-father said, approaching them and extending his hand.

'If you think I'm getting in that machine to help you, you're wrong,' Peter said, standing.

Peter was the same height as Michael Dunham, which made looking him in the eyes, easy. Elaina was still holding her mother's hand, looking up at Walter, who had now joined the group, and Charlie, who had his hand on his gun, ready to attack if Michael did anything stupid... There was silence in the squad room, for the first time in a long time. Broyles and Lincoln re-joined them, also readying themselves if they needed to attack. Broyles moved around to stand beside Peter, who had his fists clenched.

'It seems you've taken a liking to my daughter... congratulations on your second child...'

'I want to get in the machine,' Peter said, turning to Broyles

'Peter...'

'To save my family... this is what I have to do. I have to get in that machine. Have Nina Sharp ready it, I'm taking Olivia and my family with me to New York. You're welcome to come, but I'm doing this with or without you,' Peter said, punching Michael Dunham in the face

_**MASSIVE DYNAMIC**_

_**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**_

_**PRIME UNIVERSE**_

_**THE BASEMENT**_

Olivia was sitting with Elaina and Matthew, in Nina Sharp's office, whilst she readied Peter for what he was about to do. Nina explained to him that he needs to have his mind completely set on what he wants the outcome to be, and not to go off on a limb, because it might not work out that way. Peter, knowing that Olivia is the one that he wants, smiled. Olivia, Matthew, Elaina and Walter, the four most important people in his life, and the four people that he would risk his life for, day after day. Olivia had requested that she be present when Peter gets in the machine, but he was adamant that she wasn't to be there, but that he would return to her. Kissing his wife, and children, and Walter, he followed Nina down to the basement and the machine. Olivia, fell back into her chair, tears falling from her face. Walter took Olivia's hand, hoping that the world that Peter chose would be there's. Elaina was oblivious to what her father was doing, all she knew, was that it was sad for her mother. Matthew was asleep in Olivia's arms, also completely unaware of anything, not even his father's face as he was still too young to remember it. Olivia let the tears fall, as Nina and Peter reached the basement.

'You come back to your family Peter,' Nina said, taking Peter's hand

'Thank you for everything Nina,' Peter said, stepping into the machine

'I love you Olivia,' Peter said to himself...

'I love you too Peter,' Olivia said, as if to answer Peter, even though he couldn't hear her.

There was a small shaking and a flash of light that radiated through Massive Dynamic.

Walter had closed his eyes, prompting Olivia to do the same.

The shaking had become more dominant, almost resembling an earthquake, as if to say, that their world was collapsing at the seams, and Massive Dynamic would be the first building to fall. Olivia had a hold of her children, and Walter's hand, her eyes closed, her mind focussed on Peter and his safe return. Peter could almost feel Olivia, calling him back to her. He could feel the power of the machine radiating through him, picking through the universes, and opening them up in front of him. He had to stay focussed on the Prime Universe. He couldn't let the Alternate Universe into his mind at all. Peter closed his eyes, and he went to the place that he and Olivia had their first kiss, the first time they slept together, the first date they went on. The day Peter asked Olivia to marry him, their wedding and honeymoon, Elaina's birth, Matthew's birth, and Olivia's birthday. He remembered all the times he and Walter had laughed, and spent time together, and all the times that he would miss out on if he let the machine win. Elaina's laugh, and how he felt when he was with Olivia and his children, and Walter, and everything about the Prime Universe... and the house he was going to buy for them, so they could get away from everything and everyone... Peter fell forward, hitting the concrete ground hard. Peter stood up, taking a moment to adjust to the darkened room, looking around for any signs of life, or what Universe he was in, if he was in one at all. Peter pulled open the door, and stepped through it, his eyes adjusting to the light...


	14. The Future

_**BISHOP BEACH HOUSE**_

_**LAS ANGELES **_

_**CALIFORNIA**_

_**TWO YEARS LATER...**_

Matthew was just beginning to talk, and Walter was absolutely astounded by his grandson, claiming that he's going to be a genius when he gets older. Olivia smiled, handing a glass of wine to her sister, and sitting down, looking out at the ocean and at Greg, Rachel's husband and Ella running around in the water. Elaina was building a sandcastle with Astrid, who'd flown down for the week so she could be with them for Christmas. Broyles, Lincoln and Charlie were inside, preparing the food for the barbeque, laughing and drinking beer. It was a beautiful, sunny day, one of the best they'd had since moving to California two years ago. Olivia and Peter had always talked about getting a beach house, somewhere that wasn't Boston or New York, but somewhere they could just stop thinking about all of that stuff. Broyles had reluctantly flown over to be with the Bishop's for Christmas, which Olivia had been begging him to do since he'd disbanded the Fringe Division at the FBI two years ago. Nina Sharp, surprisingly before her untimely death, had even stated that it was becoming too dangerous for them, and they needed to end it, much to the disappointment of Walter. Olivia had made sure that Walter was well accommodated, stating that he can still live in the house, and she got him a job as a Fringe Science lecturer at Harvard University. Walter had also taken over as CEO of Massive Dynamic, where he'd hired Charlie and Lincoln as security, and FBI agent representatives. Olivia was still with the FBI, but was working on regular cases, rather than Fringe cases, since the disbandment of the Fringe Division two years before...

'Liv, are you alright?' Rachel asked, taking her sister's hand

'Yeah, just thinking...' she replied, turning as she heard a car pull up the drive

'What are you thinking about?' Rachel asked, sipping her wine

'My husband...' Olivia said as Peter appeared at the bottom of the steps, holding two shopping bags in his hands

'Sorry it took me so long... Walter's is fussy. Hey babe,' Peter said, kissing Olivia and walking into the kitchen to help Charlie, Lincoln and Broyles.

Rachel smiled as her daughter Ella came running back, laughing as her father picked her up and twirled her around... Olivia stood, walking into the kitchen, and wrapping her arms around Peter's waist. He kissed Olivia, pushing the hair out of her face, and smiled. Charlie snapped a picture on his phone, smiling to himself. His wife, Nora walked into the kitchen, smacking his arse as she joined the others on the patio. Olivia smiled, having seen Charlie and Nora together, she couldn't be happier for her friend, stating that it was about time there was another married person in her friendship group, prompting Peter to kiss her again. Walter suddenly called Peter and Olivia outside. They ran over to Walter, who was watching Matthew. Olivia smiled as her son stood, and took his first steps, walking towards them. Peter stretched out his arms, grabbing a laughing Matthew as he reached them. Olivia kissed her son, and wrapped her arm around Peter again, as Elaina joined them on the patio, clapping for her little brother. Astrid insisted on getting a photo with her camera, because she'd worked out how to set it for automatic photos. The gang gathered around Olivia and Peter, smiling and laughing. There was a flash of light, and Astrid took the camera, showing the photo that had been taken...

That photo hangs above the fire place in the Bishop's house in Boston, and their beach house in California. Sadly, two years after that, Walter had a heart attack, and passed away, leaving a hole in the Bishop family. Olivia and Peter decided to leave Boston for good, moving to California, where Elaina and Matthew would go on to attend, and graduate with honours, from Berkley, and start their own families, and dreams. Matthew became a professor of Fringe Science at Harvard University, after he moved back into the old family home with his wife and two children, a son, named Peter William Bishop Junior (nicknamed PJ by his grandfather), and a daughter, Elizabeth Olivia Bishop. Elaina studied Journalism and travelled the world, ending up in New York with her husband and three children, a son Mitchell, and daughters Renee and Sara. Peter, Broyles, Charlie and Lincoln started their own business, which they called Bishop Enterprises, which specialised in Fringe Science and Fringe Events... to which Olivia was the FBI Agent, along with Charlie and Lincoln, and Peter was the CEO, with his commanding advisor, Broyles and assistant Astrid by his side. Rachel and Greg moved back to Chicago, where they spent ten years together, before they were killed in a fatal car crash, leaving Olivia devastated, and Ella without parents. Ella then moved back to California to live with her Aunt, where she went on to study fashion and design, later leaving to move to New York, where she got a job with Teen Vouge. Olivia and Peter lived out their lives in their California beach house, reminiscing about the old days, and how much they mean to each other.

Peter had saved his family, and his universe, to where he truly belonged. It is believed, that Fauxlivia returned to her Universe, and married Frank Stanton, the man to whom she was previously seeing before her mission took her to the Prime Universe. It is believed that they had two children, both boys, of whom Olivia named Kristian Peter Stanton and Harlen Frank Stanton. They reside in New York City, and Olivia is still an active member of the Fringe Division, taking over from Broyles after his death, and the departure of Charlie and Lincoln. Walternate was thrown out of power by the people, and was later jailed for false information, and attempting to change and alter the universe. He was sentenced to life imprisonment, but was later found dead, after a believed suicide. Olivia Stanton disbanded the Department of Defence, and turned the Fringe Division's head office, into a school, educating the new generation of FBI agents, and Fringe Division agents. Some people would say that Olivia lived a life that could only be described as empty and soundless, but that's untrue. Until her death, Olivia Bishop worked hard, she protected the people she loves, and she raised her family. Alternate Olivia was killed shortly after opening the school in a car hijacking that left Frank alone with their two children. When Matthew turned thirty, he found a way that the two Universes could go exist without killing each other, and decided to combine them, to make passing between the two easy. This led to bigger and better things... and who knew that the world could be something so fascinating.

This is the one where everything changes... This is the one where everyone comes together to fight for the greater good, and this is the one where the word Fringe means a whole new thing...

_**The End...**_


End file.
